Tough act to follow
by YourShadowKira
Summary: This is a remade/continuation of Gangsterstyle. Kai and a few of the Beyblade boys are the ruthless gang in town and some of the Beyblade girls are second best, but what happens if the girls get a new leader and some new allies and cause some trouble for the boys. and what is their back stories on how this happened!
1. Chapter 1 The new leader

**disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, anything in this story was made up by me, if anything is like an event that happen is pure coincidence! BUT :3 I do own Kira she is my OC I made!**

Yea so I got a e-mail from someone PMing me from her and she convinced me to re-make gangster style. so now she's my editor and adviser with this story and maybe a few others. I don't know how many chapters I want to do with this but I edit it, put more details, and changed the title cause I wanted to start a new. well :3 enjoy! and maybe if I get more reviews I'll post things faster.

**Tough act to follow**

_**Chapter 1The New Leader:**_

Mariah was out again getting groceries, it was the 5th time this week, but when you have a house full of girls snacking all the time you had to go shopping for more, as she walked out of the market she accidentally bumped into someone, when she was about to apologize for not looking where she was going her arm was roughly grabbed and she was forced to look at the one who grabbed her. which was Johnny. Behind Johnny was Tyson, Max, and Lee smirking down at the female as she struggled against Johnny's hold.

"Hey, Mariah, what are you doing out alone, it's not safe around town for a little girl like you." said Max sweetly but she knew he wasn't sweet just like all the others that was with him.

"Yea, it's not, especially with you guys around, now let go!" said Mariah as she bit in Johnny's hand and tried to make a run for it. "Why, you little bitch," said Johnny not letting go of the grip on her arm and pulled her back into an alley with Tyson, Max, and Lee.

"You're lucky Kai told us not to fucking kill any of you or your stupid little friends, but he didn't say we couldn't hurt you," said Johnny as he punched her in the gut, using as much power as he had. Mariah hit the wall and slid down, groaning her groceries being dropped to the floor scattered.

Mariah tried her best to get some air and oxygen into her lungs, so she get up. She tilted her head back looking up to the sky as Johnny was sniggering seeing Mariah in Pain along with Max, Lee and Tyson.

"Hey, what's the big idea, four on one!" a voice yelled at the entrance of the alley. Mariah groaned as she turned her head to look down the entrance of the alley way while the guys did the same. At the entrance of the alleyway was a girl standing there with her hands on her hips and she looked somewhat pissed off and a vibe shouting 'Don't fucking tempt me!'.

"Fuck off, women, this is between the girl, me, and my friends," said Lee. "Ganging up on a girl, what has this world come to," The girl said as she stepped into the alley towards them, stopping at Mariah first. "Hey, pink-haired girl, you okay?"

Mariah noticed that this girl was wearing a red tank top that showed her midriff with a sliver small locket around her neck and laid in between her breast, which were about a C-cup size; dark blue jeans with two belts, one hanging loose and the other went perfectly around her waist; red and black vans skating shoes; and black wrist-length fingerless gloves.

Her long waist length black hair with red highlights was in a high ponytail and her bangs hung loose in front of her face, and she had peach-colored skin.

"Who do you think you are, interrupting our meeting!" yelled Johnny as he walked up to the new girl and tried to block her way towards Mariah, well that wasn't stopping the girl.

"Ugh I hate high and mighty men the name's Kira Kage, and I'm not talking to any of you lowlifes, I'm talkin' to the girl," said the girl named Kira as she walked past all the boys and walked up to Mariah.

Johnny got angry as new girl was ignoring him and she even dared to walk past him without even a second look. In rage he turned around and quickly raised his leg and tried to side kick Kira in the ribs but Kira had anticipated this, she knew for a fact that he was going to attack. She didn't know how or where till last-minute, so she caught his leg in midair and held it so he was stick in his kicking position glaring at her.

"You might not know me but don't you ever underestimate me just cause I'm female!" yelled Kira as still holding his leg, she tightened her grip on him making sure that there was a bruise left there.

"And you made a big mistake trying to hit me." She said smirking as she used both her hands and rotated his foot in a way that it would twist his ankle, snapping it so that it was a sprain.

Johnny cried out in pain and Kira let his leg go so he could drop to the floor as she watched over to Mariah and helped her up, placing an arm over her shoulder as support.

"You're lucky I didn't make that permanent," said Kira as she and Mariah were walking out of the alley way as Max and Tyson ran over to Johnny to see the damage, while Lee just watched the girls walk away with his eyes wide open.

Kira led Mariah to the local park to sit down and figure out if Mariah was injured in any way, the park wasn't full there was a few people but not a lot.

"You okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?" Kira asked as she sat down with Mariah. Mariah smiled and shook her head, "Nah those idiots only caught me alone, they didn't do much," she said as she rubbed her stomach. "Stupid Johnny's punches aren't that strong!" Mariah stood up and looked at Kira before.

"I can't thank you enough for the help, and I want to at least thank you by making dinner for you," she said as she stood back up straight. "At least after I go get more groceries, stupid idiot made me drop the last batch back at the alley." Mariah huffed as she put her hands on her hips looking around.

Kira laughed lightly as she stood up as well and said, "Well then we better head to the groceries, I'll help you out, then we can head over to your place, not like anyone is at my place."

Mariah laughed as well as the two went back to the market and grabbed groceries. When they were done they headed over to Mariah's house, which was a huge mansion with a huge front yards filled with beautiful flowers and High gated fence blocking any intruders.

Kira gasped as she looked at the beautiful home while Mariah opened the gates for the both of them and they walked to the door. as they walked up to the door of the huge mansion Mariah turned to Kira and said, "I should warn you, I live here with my friends, who are all girls," Kira nodded and waited for Mariah to open the door.

As soon as the door opened Kira could hear a few screams upstairs and saw two girls coming down the stairs looking at her in curiosity. "Hey, guys, come on, stop yelling and come downstairs, There's someone I'd like you to meet!" yelled Mariah. Suddenly, the screams stopped and five more girls appeared from upstairs. "Hey, Mariah, who's the new girl?" asked Salima.

"This is Kira, she saved me from a beating, it's a long story, I'll explain later." Mariah said as she saw the curious looks of the other girls. "Kira, meet my friends, that's Salima, Hilary, Ming-Ming, Mathilda, Mariam, Emily, and Julia. We're the TDA,The Dark Angels," said Mariah as she pointed to each person when she named them off

"Cool, let me guess, you're an all-girl gang," said Kira as she looked at everyone and gave them a small nod as a hello. "Yea, those boys were Johnny, Max, Tyson, and Lee. They're part of a gang called TDD, The Dark Daggers," said Mariah as she led Kira to the kitchen to put away the groceries they were carrying.

"Hey, Kira, you interested in joining us?" Hilary asked as she leaned against the kitchen counter watching Mariah put away things. "We can talk about that during dinner," said Mariah as she pushed people out of the kitchen so she could work.

An hour and a half later, everyone was at a dining table eating and chatting. "So tell us what happen with the idiots?" asked Hilary as she looked over at Kira. "Well they were ganging up on Mariah and I had notice them puling her to the alley so i followed, when I came to see what was happening I decided to take it into my own hands to help her out." Kira said as she put her silver wear down on the finished plate.

"Johnny got angry I was ignoring them to help Mariah and was about to kick me, I grabbed his leg, then twisted it for underestimating me." "But how did you know he would kick you?" asked Emily. "It's something I was trained to do since I was a child." Kira said as she looked at Emily. "I was raised off of martial arts and streets."

"So what do you think of our proposal a while ago?" asked Hilary as she put her elbows on the table and placed her head on her palms looking at looking at Kira. "I think it's a great proposal, so I'm accepting it," said Kira smiling at the girls as everyone in the room let out a loud cheer.

Mariah looked over Kira hopeful and said, "Kira, since you accepted our proposal, we were hoping you would be the new leader. I'm not a very good leader since I don't know too much." Kira smiled lightly as she looked at everyone who looked at her hopeful. "If Mariah, your leader asked me to take her place, sure, just know I'm one tough leader." she said winking at them as them

"One more thing, we were wondering if you want to move in with us, we have plenty of extra rooms," said Emily pushed up her glasses looking at Kira. "Sure, I don't live with anyone in particular, and I'll need to be with you guys twenty-four seven," said Kira as she walked into the living room with the girls.

"Then we can help you move in," said Mathilda skipping as she sat down at one of the couch "I don't have much, just some photos, clothes, and weapons," said Kira as she stood against a wall. "Then we can go now and get them," said Mariam standing next to Kira. "If it's not that much, we could move you in tonight."Mariah said as looked at Kira. "Sure I don't mind, but do you guys have a car?"

All the girls looked at each other smirking as they turned to a curious looking Kira. "What?" asked Kira, confused. "Kira, come out to our garage." Mariah said leading her outside. When they got outside to the front of the garage, Mariah pressed some buttons on a pad and the garage door opened to show a tunnel full of different cars of different colors and of different styles, mostly race or tuned cars.

"Whoa, this is a pretty amazing group of cars?" Kira said looking at every cars taking in what was there. "Yup, we've collected them for a while now" Hilary said as she walked over to a red Nissan Skyline 34 with a black engine hood. Kira smiled and nodded as she took a passenger seat with Mariah in Nissan Fairlady Z.

-with TDD-

Meanwhile, a few blocks down the street, Johnny, Max, Tyson, and Lee were walking into their house that they shared with the other TDD when they heard someone ask, "Where have you four been, Kai's really mad that you guys haven't contacted him all day." They looked up to see Tala at the top of the staircase, playing with his favorite knife.

"We were out at a bar," said Johnny, limping into the living room. "What happened to him?" Tala asked as he put away his knife and walked down the stairs. "He got beaten by a girl in the street," said Tyson had accidentally let slip, slapping his mouth shut after he did. "Who, when, and where?" asked Kai as he walked down the staircase. "Some girl named Kira Kage, a few hours ago, and it was at the marketplace with that underground bar," Tyson said nervously.

"Why were you there, I know you didn't go to the bar because Max isn't drunk," Kai said suspiciously. "Johnny tried to beat up Mariah," said Lee no real use trying to hide it now. "He did get a hit, but then that Kira made a fool of him," said Max said pouting as he hid behind Lee when Kai glared at him.

"Make sure you tell Kenny about this, I have a feeling Mariah recruited another girl," said Kai as he left the room slightly angry.

-With TDA-

Kira and the others cam back home with a car full of stuff from Kira's old apartment, which she lived in by herself. "Kira I noticed you don't have that many clothes, do you?" asked Mariam, looking at the only box full of clothes.

"My parents died three months ago so I didn't have much when I left my old home." "Hey, I know," Mariah smiled evilly and looked at Kira. "We can go shopping tomorrow, and I'll pay!"

Everyone looked at Mariah, scared, knowing how she can get when it comes to shopping. "Sure, but I choose the clothes," said Kira calmly, surprising everyone, while Mariah looked a little disappointed.

"Fine, we should get some sleep, we'll be out the whole day." Mariah said helping Kira take her new things to her new room. "Let's see, shopping will be from 10:00 a.m. to 6:00 p.m., getting ready to go to the new club will be from 6:15 to 7:30, and finally, we'll be at the club from 7:45 to midnight or even longer."

"Hold up, no one said anything about a club," said Kira as the dropped her stuff in her new room and she turned to Mariah. "Well, too bad, you're coming whether you like it or not." Mariah said as she put down the box she was carrying and quickly ran for the door with the other girls. "See ya in the morning, Kira," said Mariah, closing Kira's door to her new room.


	2. Chapter 2 Introductions is Needed

**disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, anything in this story was made up by me, if anything is like an event that happen is pure coincidence! BUT :3 I do own Kira she is my OC I made!**

So here's the next chapter! :3 I'll be posting a new chapter hopefully every 3 days! XD maybe if I can keep writing them! Also for those who are read this, new or old, :3 I'm having a slight audition for some OCs!

So send me the following:

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Height:

Hair:

Skin:

Body(female plz give cup size as well):

Eyes:

Personality:

Past (family):

Appearance:

Going to pic 4 girls, and 8 guys, if I can get them! :3 much appreciated!

NOW ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Introductions is needed**

The next day, the girls went to an outdoor mall. "Hey Girls meet back here in two hours," said Kira to everyone. They all waved goodbye and walked to different places, while Kira walked into the closest store which was called Ecstasy and found styles that she liked.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice yelling, "Get the hell away from me, you asshole!" She quickly paid for the clothes and walked out just to see a boy putting his arms around a girl's waist she tried to get a glimpse of the girl, but that only made her move closer.

"Stop squirming!" yelled the boy as he tried to keep his hold onto her. "Shut the hell up and let go!" the girl yelled as she was struggling under his grip.

The girl wore: a midnight blue t-shirt with the Japanese kanji for wolf in silver on the front; faded blue jean shorts with a silver belt looped around it; white sneakers with midnight blue laces; a black cotton poncho with a silver fringe that's over her top; a silver wolf pendant that hangs on a black cord around her neck; and light silver eye shadow and lip gloss.

"I said, let go," she said as she struggled even harder. "Aisu, is that you?" asked Kira, walking up to the two. "Why don't you fuck off!" the boy snapped at her. "Shadow, get him off me," said Aisu.

"Why can't you?" asked Kira as she smiled smugly at her, folding her arms she watched. "Fine, who needs you," she said as she stomped on the boy's foot, making him let go, and quickly turned her body to kick him swiftly in the stomach. "So, Shadow, why are you in a mall? You never shop," said Aisu as she walked up to Kira.

"I met some cool girls, and they needed me, and well they worry about me not having a lot of clothes." "You mean you replaced me?" asked Aisu, sounding sad but raising her eye-brow causing a little hint of amusement. "No way, you've been my friend since kinder, they're just a new gang I'm leading. I tried calling you, but no one picked up, why?"

"My stupid father sold me, and he left my mother to go to France, that son of a bitch" said Aisu as she tossed her hair back annoyed at the situation. "That sucks, so who's he?" asked Kira as she pointed to the boy, who was glaring at them. "Meet Tala, the person who bought me and is trying to 'use' me," said Aisu. "How much did he pay?"

"$20,000, can you believe that, I cost way more than that," said Aisu, pouting. "Here, buddy, forty grand for my friend's freedom," said Kira as she wrote a check out and dropped it on him. "Thanks, Shadow, you saved my ass, literally," said Aisu.

"Come on, let's go, you can stay with me and my new gang," said Kira as she walked away with Aisu following. "Ayame, get back here, I own you!" yelled Tala. "You never did baka!" Aisu shouted as both girls flipped him off while they kept walking. "So, what's the gang's name?" asked Aisu.

"TDA, The Dark Angel, and the ex-leader are filthy rich." "Hey, Kira, over here!" yelled Mariah as she waved from the place where they were supposed to meet. "Hey, Mariah, this is Ayame, but call her Aisu, she's our new recruit," said Kira as she introduced Ayame. "Yay, a new friend and gang member!" shouted Mariah, getting a few stares.

Suddenly, all the girls came with their hands full of bags. "Girls, Kira's got a new recruit," said Mariah. "Introductions later, but this is Ayame, call her Aisu. She needs new clothes, and I'll explain later," said Kira, getting confused looks from her friends, but then they shrugged it off as they walked somewhere else in the mall.

The whole day, the girls were shopping 'til it was six. Kira told Aisu to get ready to go to the club Mariah was taking them to. "Hey, why are we going to a club?" asked Kira. "We're going to have some fun, since we have two new members," answered Mariah as she got into a car.

"Oh, yea, I almost forgot. Girls, call me Shadow from now on, I suspect Johnny, Tyson, Max, and Lee told their leader my real name and information about me," said Kira, getting into the driver's seat of the red Nissan skyline 34.

"Right, now let's go," said Julia as she got into a different car. "Okay, just keep up," laughed Kira as she drove off, leaving the girls.

-With TDD-

Meanwhile, Tala came home, cursing under his breath, not noticing Kai watching in amusement. "Wonder who got you so pissed off?" asked Kai, smirking.

"Some stupid girl bought my new 'toy', I barely got to even use it," said Tala. "Tala, you bought the girl for your new sex toy. Bet you she didn't like you very much," said Kai. "Kai! I found data on that Kira girl, but still no picture," said Kenny, running towards Kai.

"What've you got for me, Kenny?" asked Kai, looking at Kenny. "Okay, here's what I've got, she's been in a gang called Black Rose. They were lethal; there were a total of sixteen people, eight boys and eight girls. The leader was fourteen," said Kenny, typing on his laptop.

"Who was their leader?" asked Tala. "That's the surprise, the leader was Kira, it says she's dangerous, especially with her partner, Ayame." "No way, you mean that bitch I bought was in their gang!" yelled Tala as he tried to grab a hold of the computer to check. "Wait, then the girl who bought her from me could've been Kira," said Tala.

"What! You mean you let Kira buy her partner from you, do you know how deadly they are together!" yelled Kenny frantically, making everyone appear from different parts of the house. "You okay, Kenny? What's the matter?" asked Tyson.

"Did I just hear you say that Kira bitch's name?" asked Johnny as he still limped a little bit due to what Kira done to him earlier. "We'll talk about it later, we have to go to the club, we have to be there for the grand opening." said Kai as he went to his room

-With TDA-

"So that's the club we're going to?" asked Kira, looking at the three story building called Forsaken. "Yes, unfortunately, the Black Daggers own it, and it's the only club that's cool enough for us," said Hilary. "So, tell me, do we have to wait in line like them, or " asked Kira, but was cut off by Mariah.

"No, we get to go in since we've got V.I.P. passes," she said, walking past the guard. Kira and Ayame walked besides Hilary and walked in. as they walked through the door Kira and Ayame stared at all the people and lights, amazing at the amount of people converging to one spot. "Come on, don't fall behind, Kira and Aisu, hurry it up or we'll lose you," said Julia as she followed Mariah to a table. "Hey, Mariah, so what can I get you?" asked a waitress.

"Hey, Ruby, just a Cherry Cola for me, two Sprites, two Colas, a Strawberry Pop, Strawberry Cola, Orange Pop, a Diet Coke, and an Ice Tea," said Mariah. "Let me guess, two new girls." "Yup, and the girl with red streaks is our new leader," said Mariah. "Cool, I'll be back with your drinks."

Sure enough, she came back with a tray full of drinks. Each girl took their drinks and started chatting. Suddenly, 'In Too Deep' by Sum 41 came on and Julia pulled Kira and Hilary to the dance floor. Mathilda and Ming-Ming followed them and started dancing to the music. As that song was done 50 cent window shopper came on as some girls joined at the dance floor.

Soon Kira stopped and walked to the bar. "Well, hello there, miss, I believe I haven't met a girl as beautiful as you," said a voice behind her. She turned around to meet with a blonde boy. 'Great, a member of The Black Daggers, this should be Enrique, they player who thinks he's it' she thought. "Sorry, but that's a lame pick-up line," said Kira turning around to ignore him.

"Besides, I don't go for blondes." "Well, I assure you that I can change your mind about blondes." He said as he tried to get closer to her, leaning against the spot next to her smiling at her. "Enrique, stop playing around," said Tala as he walked up to them but stopped and looked at Kira.

"You, why are you here," he snapped, glaring at her. "I'm here with friends, including Aisu," said Kira nonchalant. "Bitch, give her back to me," said Tala as he took out his knife. Kira grabbed something behind her and pulled it out; she had pulled out a gun and pointed it at Tala.

"She has a gun!" yelled a man as the crowd of people ran out of the building screaming in terror. The only people left were The Dark Angels and The Black Daggers. Kira heard a pair of footsteps behind her so she pulled out another gun and pointed at the person, which was a certain two-toned haired boy with crimson eyes glaring straight at her.

"Who the hell do you think you are, pulling out a gun in my club!" yelled the boy. "I'm Kira, a member of TDA, The Dark Angels, so shut the fuck up." "Kai, that's the son of a bitch that beat Johnny's ass," said Tyson. "And she's the girl who bought Ayame from me," said Tala.

"So you're Kira, or do you prefer to be called Shadow," Kai said as he crossed his arms not breaking his eyes on her. "Anyways, I don't appreciate you making my gang a laughing stock." "Not my fault, tell your friends, hands off my friends." "Shadow, you okay?" asked Aisu as she pulled out two guns and pointed them at Rei and Lee.

The others girls pulled out guns and pointed to the boys. "Put your weapons down, girls, we're leaving," said Kira as she put away her guns. "We'll be seeing you boys, hope you can handle two new girls," said Kira as she walked away with the girls following behind her.

"Kenny, type in a new file for Kira and Aisu, put 'Kira' leader'." "Why would we type in that she's the leader?" asked Kane.

"Because she is the new leader, did you see how they immediately came to help her, and they obeyed her command when she said to put away their weapons, that's how a leader acts, with their gang" said Kai. "We'll deal with that later. Let's get this place full again," said Kenny.

* * *

**:3 So I hope you're enjoying the remake! Remember looking for some OC's to put in my story!**

**Also ^^ Thanks for Rebelle Boss for getting me to write again, and for helping and supporting me right now!**

**:3 she's been helping add in things and edit my stuff! Totally an awesome person! And her stories are really good too! :D check them out!**


	3. Chapter 3 Hide and Seek

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, anything in this story was made up by me, if anything is like an event that happen is pure coincidence! BUT :3 I do own Kira she is my OC I made! Ayame was made by a friend and any other OCs u see in here are owned by their rightful owner!**

REMEMBER GUYS HAVING AN OC AUDITION! :3 please send the following till I get a few more applications then I'll choose! XD TELL YOUR FRIENDS YOUR SIBLINGS! I DON'T CARE! :3 need some to work with!

So send me the following:

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Height:

Hair:

Skin:

Body(female plz give cup size as well):

Eyes:

Personality:

Past (family):

Appearance:

Going to pic 4 girls, and 8 guys (if I can get them! :3) much appreciated!

NOW ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

**Chapter 3 (Hide and Seek)**

The next day, Aisu and Kira taught the other girls what they knew and trained them. "Alright, that's enough, let's go out and eat at a café my treat!" said Kira as everyone walked into the house, most of the girls completely wiped out, from all the hardcore training it was tiring them out already.

"Yes, finally, I thought I was going to die from training, man you can work us out!" said Ming Ming as she ran upstairs. Everyone laughed and got cleaned up and ready to go to the cafe.

"Hey, come on, let's go, Ming Ming, hurry it up! You wanna walk it there!" yelled Kira. Ming Ming ran downstairs with a big smile happy she was cleaned from all the sweat and wearing her favorite clothes now.

"Come on, everyone's waiting outside." When they was walking outside, two cars they was going to take were parked in front of the house, but the girls were nowhere to be found, it was like they disappeared out of thin air.

"Where are they?" asked Ming Ming. Kira walked up to the cars and found a note in one of them, she go angry and again with that vibe she got when she was saving Mariah, she read it as it said:

_Dear Shadow (or Kira),_

_We have all your friends, we want you to come over and talk. Don't worry, we only want to talk._

_From, Black Daggers._

"Ming Ming, let's go, I know where they are," said Kira as she got into the driver's seat with Ming Ming in the passenger seat. Kira drove off at high speed through the streets, scaring other drivers and Ming Ming. Kira looked like she didnt want to be dealt with as she had a whole road open for her.

"Where's The Black Daggers' house?" "Um, three blocks down this street, it's the biggest house," said Ming Ming as she held on the oh shit bar and tried her best to keep her butt glued to her seat. Soon, Kira came screeching into the driveway, making Ming Ming squeal a little. "Don't be such a girl, let's go," said Kira, jumping out of her seat with a shaken Ming Ming following.

Kira knocked on the door and waited 'til Garland opened the door. "Welcome, ladies, your friends and the boys are waiting," he said, opening the door for them to come in. "This better not be a trick, or I'll kill all of you," threatened Kira as she walked in.

Garland led the two TDA to a study where The Dark Angels were all tied to a chair while The Black Daggers were ready with weapons pointing them at Ming Ming and Kira. "Hmph, cowards, you guys are weak, tieing up girls," said Ming Ming as she pulled out a pair of pink colored guns. "Put your fucking weapons away, I came to talk!" yelled Kira. "What is it that you want?" she asked as everyone put away their weapons.

"What we want is you to be gone, you humiliated us enough," said Tala toying with his favorite knife. "I did no such thing, did I ask to interfere with what you tried to do to Aisu, or the knife you pulled out at me, no, it was all you," said Kira. "What about with Johnny!" yelled Lee.

"He was beating up Mariah, you think I would let a boy beat a girl?" she said crossing her arms over her chest. "Why are you even in The Dark Angels?" asked Kai glaring at Kira not liking her attitude in this kind of situation where she should be begging for her friend's lives.

"That's easy, to make sure these girls are the best, and fucking stand up for all your sins" said Kira smirking at him, fucking pissing Kai off. "And we will with Kira's help," said Mariah as she cut her rope while the other girls did the same.

"Damnit!" yelled Tala as he took out a pair of guns. All the boys followed, except Kai. "You're not much of a leader if your members don't follow orders," said Kira, smirking at him. "Shut the hell up, bitch!" yelled Tala, pointing one of his guns at her.

"Go ahead and shoot, I'm not afraid of death." said Kira calmly. Tala was about to pull the trigger when he felt a gun against his head. "You even dare pull that trigger on her, and I'll shoot so many in to your head you'll look like Swiss cheese." Ayame whispered in his ear as she appeared out of nowhere with her gun against his head.

"None of you boys dare to shoot at her or you'll all die, and I ain't leaving any survivors" she said, pulling out another gun behind her belt. "You know, I bet you saw my old gang's files, do you know why we call Ayame 'Aisu'," Kira said as she smirked while the other girls walked over to Kira and stood beside her.

"It's because as soon as she pulls out a gun, she's as cold as ice and merciless, there's no stopping a blood bath with her." Kira said as she kept her straight face."She's also loyal to me and her friends."

"How is it possible you're not afraid of death?" asked Kai as he sat on a chair. "At my old town I was the best of the best, but someone from a rival gang got lucky. They shot me in the chest close to my heart," Kira said as her hand went to chest where her suppose gun wound was at. "The doctors said they gave up on me, but at the last minute when they left, I stayed alive. Aisu was there when it happened." Kira explained as her eyes glared at Kai's not showing any fear or emotion.

"That happened four months ago, after that, her parents died in a turf war. They interfered with Kira's job, so they paid the price, by death," said Ayame her eyes holding no emotion. "Girls, we're leaving, Aisu, if they fire, kill them," said Kira, turned to the door walking away.

The girls followed except Ayame, she stayed in her position 'til the girls were gone, and she then put away her guns and walked out the door to follow the others, not saying a word. Tala was about to shoot Ayame behind her back, with Ayame doing a quick turn she smirked as Kai stopped him.

"Dang, she's scary, coming back to life and that Aisu girl's fast," said Max as he finally let out the breath he was holding in from the tension. "So what do we do about them, Kai?" asked Brooklyn walking up next to Kai. "Bring them back, they left before we even got to finish," said Kai, standing up and walking away.

"Bring Kira to me, do what you want to the others, " he stated as he disappeared. "Good, it's payback time," said Tala as he and the others left to get the girls back.

Kira told Mariah, Salima, Mathilda, Emily, and Ming Ming to take the car while the rest walked home. All the girls protested but Kira yelled at them to do as she says. Kira, Ayame, Julia, Mariam, and Hilary were walking through an alley to get back to their place in peace.

Suddenly, Ayame and Mariam stopped and looked up at the rooftops. "Kira, we're being watched," whispered Mariam. "I know, just keep moving, don't worry, if necessary, we'll defend," whispered Kira as she, Julia, and Hilary kept walking.

Ayame and Mariam started walking but in a slower pace than before. "Hey, Kira heads up," came Mystel's cheery voice. Kira looked up and saw Mystel coming at her. She was about to grab her gun behind her, but he grabbed her hand and tied them behind her before jumped into the air again.

The girls pulled out their guns and tried to shooting at Mystel, but they couldn't do so without hitting Kira. "Damn, they're on the rooftop," said Mariam.

"Don't worry about her, you need to worry about yourself." Mariam turned around and found Ozuma and Dunga at the exit of the alley. The two boys waved bye before started running which Mariam followed in anger. "Mariam, no, we need to get Kira!" yelled Ayame, but she was gone.

"Wow, you're dropping like flies without Kira's orders." The girls looked up and found Tyson, Max, and Raul on the fire escape. They jumped, landing in front of the exit and ran. Hilary and Julia ran after them with guns in hand, ready to shoot kill them out of rage.

"Damnit, girls, we need to get Kira!" yelled Ayame. "Oh, she's fine; of course, we're not going to hurt her. Kai wants to take care of her, himself." Ayame turned around and came face-to-face with Tala and Rei. "You pricks, you planned this!" yelled Ayame and fired a few bullets at them but missed.

Rei jumped over her, then knocked her to the floor with her hands behind her and held her there, Ayame made an attempt to kick towards Rei as his area but he simple dodged. "Now, since Kira's not here to interfere, let's talk," said Tala as he bent down to her face.

"You bastard, where's Kira!" yelled Ayame as she fought against Rei's grasp. "Why are you so loyal to her anyways?" asked Rei as he held her down. "'Cause she saved me from boys like you!" yelled Ayame, as she still fought against Rei grip.

Kira was on the rooftops, tied up, and sitting down. "Whoa, your gang's a wreck without you," said Mystel, looking down. "Hey, air boy, mind if you could let me go?" asked Kira as she looked at him.

"Nope, Brooklyn's coming, and he wants to meet you in person. Don't worry, my friends are taking good care of your girls," said Mystel smirking at Kira for a second before going back to watching what was happening down below. "You son of a bitch, if they do anything to my friends, I'll kill you! And I meant it!" yelled Kira. Suddenly, Kira felt a hand cover her mouth.

"Why don't you quiet down, people here don't like loud sounds, and a girl like you should not have such a rude attitude," said Brooklyn as he laid his head on her shoulder. Kira glared at him, thinking, 'fucking prick, wait till I get my gun and shoot your brains out and I'll be enjoying it.'

"Now, don't worry, your friends are with their old friends and family members," said Brooklyn as he let go of her mouth. "What are you talking about?" Kira asked slightly confused. "Oh…you didn't know," he said as he walked up in front of her. "You weren't curious as to why The Dark Angels and The Black Daggers hate each other," he said, smirking straight at her.

"Ha ha ha, and you call yourself a leader," laughed Mystel as he walked up next to Brooklyn. "And you call yourself a man, you don't see me laughing!" Kira said smirking at a fuming Mystel.

"Mystel, why don't you help the others to get Ming Ming's group," ordered Brooklyn. "Don't you dare, you better stay away from them," hissed Kira."Now, now, you wouldn't want us to hurt you," Mystel said smirking down at the helpless Kira. "Besides, Kai wants to take care of you himself!"

"Go ahead, Mystel, I'll stay here with her," said Brooklyn. Mystel nodded and jumped down. "Good Damnit, this is a load of bullshit, if you don't let me go then I will!" yelled Kira as she took out a dagger from behind her belt and cut her rope.

"Bravo, Kira, but I can't let you go that easily," said Brooklyn as he walked up to her. Kira gripped her dagger and was about to stab him when she felt him grab her wrists. "You shouldn't have a weapon like this, it's really dangerous," he said as he threw her dagger to the side.

"You know, Kai is really interested in you, and I can see why," he said, throwing her to the side, letting go of her. "You care more about your friends than yourself, and you're beautiful." Brooklyn charmed her and none of it was working.

"I don't care about you or anyone says about me, right now I need to help my friends, and you can't stop me," said Kira as she was about to leave, but she felt a needle going into her arm and found Brooklyn injecting something in her.

"I wish you would've listened, then I wouldn't need to drug you," said Brooklyn as Kira vision was going blurry then she blacked out she collapsed in his arms. Brooklyn tossed Kira over his shoulder and went down to Tala, Rei, and Ayame. "Cause she saved me from boys like you!" he heard Ayame yell.

"You haven't drugged her yet, we need to get back, Kai's waiting," said Brooklyn. Ayame looked up at him and saw Kira over his shoulder, unconscious. "You son of a bitch, what did you do to Kira!" yelled Ayame as she struggled even harder than before.

"Same thing that's going to happen to you," said Tala as he injected something into her system. 'Damn, we didn't get to rest much after training, and my body can't fight it. I think I'm going to black out soon,' thought Ayame as she blacked out.

Mariam, Hilary, and Julia all bumped into each other in the middle of an alleyway. "What are you guys doing here?" asked Mariam as she panted lightly looking at them. "We chased Tyson, Max, and Raul here, you?" asked Hilary as she was panting as well. "I chased Ozuma and Dunga here."

"Hey, big sis, it's good to see you again, and it's great we get to play around again," came Raul's voice, but he was nowhere to be found. "Raul why don't you fucking come out!" Julia shouted as she was fed up of chasing.

"Hey, Mariam, isn't this fun, you were always bad at playing hide-and-seek," came Ozuma's voice. Marian hissed as she definitely wanted to give Ozuma a piece of her mind.

"Hey, Hil, it's really great to see you again, come on, let's have some fun," came Tyson's voice. Suddenly, the boys that the girls were chasing come from out of nowhere and surrounded them. Tyson, Ozuma, and Raul ran towards the girls and injected drugs into them.

Dunga caught Mariam and Julia while Max caught Hilary. "Well, that was easy," said Max as he held Hilary in his arms. Tyson picked up Hilary and put her over his shoulder. Ozuma got Mariam while Raul got Julia. The girls couldn't fight the injection as it was un-expected to what they expected for.

Mystel arrived at the girls' house to find Garland, Kane, Lee, Miguel, and Michael had already drugged the girls and was now heading back to their place.

Kira woke up in a room with her friends nowhere in sight. 'Where the heck am I?' she asked herself as she examined the room. 'Damnit, I need to find Ayame, I know she's here with the others but where?'

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a smiling Brooklyn. "Good, I knew you would be awake by now." "You bastards, where the hell are my friends!"

"They're safe… for now, that is to say that their safety's in your hands." he said smiling as he closed the door behind him as he walked in. "You disobey, then they get punished, you obey, they're safe," he said, going to the closet.

'Fuck, can't let the others get hurt, their safety is more than anything right now, better obey, but what do they want me to do?!' thought Kira, glaring at Brooklyn.

"Now, now, I am only following orders so here, get this on," he said, taking out a black kimono with a red phoenix design on the front. Kira was confused as she looked at it.

"You left before you finished your conversation with Kai, so you'll have dinner with him," said Brooklyn, sitting on a chair near a desk. "How am I suppose to dress with you watching?" asked Kira, glaring at Brooklyn.

"You can use the bathroom over there, and try to fix yourself up a bit," he said, pointing to another door. Kira grabbed the dress and walking into the bathroom. She slammed the door and locked it as fast as she can pull out a gun. She looked at the mirror and saw her hair was let down.

'Dang, they took all my weapons.' She sighed and started getting undress and re-dressed in the kimono. 'When I find out if they did anything to any of my friends, they're all dead,' thought Kira as she put up her hair in a high bun.

She then pulled out a hair pin with a black rose on it. 'Hmph, wonder why they didn't take this, they probably put a tracking device in it, or…' her thoughts trailed off as she looked at herself in the mirror. "Could be worse." she said to herself as she was fixing herself up. She looked at herself one last time in the mirror before leaving.


	4. Chapter 4 Newbie?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, anything in this story was made up by me, if anything is like an event that happen is pure coincidence! BUT :3 I do own Kira she is my OC I made! Ayame was made by a friend and any other OCs u see in here are owned by their rightful owner!**

REMEMBER GUYS HAVING AN OC AUDITION! :3 please send the following till I get a few more applications then I'll choose! XD TELL YOUR FRIENDS YOUR SIBLINGS! I DON'T CARE! :3 need some to work with!

So send me the following:

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Height:

Hair:

Skin:

Body(female plz give cup size as well):

Eyes:

Personality:

Past (family):

Appearance:

Going to pic 4 girls, and 8 guys (if I can get them! :3) much appreciated!

NOW ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

Chapter 4 - Newbie?!

After Kira had came out of the bathroom dressed in the kimono Brooklyn had told her to wear he sat in his chair staring at her surprised it was almost perfect on her, he was amazed at how she looked in it too. Kira glared at him as she held her folded clothes against her chest, not liking that he was only staring at her.

"What, I'm not use to kimono so I don't know if it looks remotely good on me." She snapped as she placed her stuff on the bed she had woken up in. Suddenly Brooklyn had gotten out of his chair and walked towards Kira and grabbed her right arm pulling her to face him, he looked like he was possess or something but Kira didnt like it.

Kira struggled against his grasp and even slapped him across the face with her left hand to make him let her go. "What is your problem!" she cried out as his hold tightened and his left hand skimmed the side of her right cheek making her freeze as she glared up into his blank stare.

"If Kai wasn't the leader, and if he wasn't so interested in you..." he whispered as he skimmed his hands down her cheek to her neck and over the kimono till it laid on her hip. "I probably would've taken you now." Hearing that Kira quickly pulled her arm away from him and back away from his grasp. "And what makes you think I'll let you." She growled out as she glared at him.

Brooklyn smirked as he turned to face the door, "I like it when a women plays hard to get, but right now you're to dine with Kai," He said as he opened the room door for her. "So enough foreplay and please follow me mi-lady." He said as he gestured her out of the door.

Kira held her guard up as she walked to the door and walked pass Brooklyn, but waited for him just outside of the door. Brooklyn closed the door behind him and started walking down the hall towards the dinning hall. as they walked in, Kira could see a large dinning table that could seat a party of 20 people, and at the head of the table was Kai. Kai sat at the head of the table with his eyes closed and his arms crossed as he waited for his guest, and when he heard the doors open his eyes snapped opened and was looking at Kira carefully, his eyes was skimming across her body line and figure as she made her appearence.

Brooklyn walked over to the chair beside Kai and pulled out the chair for Kira to sit in. Kai watched as Kira walked gracefully sat in to the chair that Brooklyn had pulled out for her not saying a word not even staring at either him or Brooklyn. "Enjoy." Brooklyn said smirking as he left the room to leave the two leaders alone.

"Where are the others." Kira demanded not raising her voice, not looking at him. Kai smirked as he reached over and placed one of his hands under her chin and forced her to look at him. "If you're a good girl, I'll let you see them." He said as he pulled his hand back, away from her.

Kira glared at him as she sat in her chair trying her best not to jump at him, and attack. "You left before we could talk some more, So I thought you'd like to have dinner while we discussed things." He said as he signaled for a servant to bring in the food.

As the food was being brought in Kira only stared at the food that was being placed on in front of her. "Don't worry if I wanted to poison you I'd already have done that while you were unconscious " Kai said taking a bit out of his food watching her, while Kira eyes turned colder.

Kira sighed as she looked over at him and said, "Look I'm not here on my own free will, if you wish to talk then talk." She knew she was being impatient but her friends were in danger, and she was worried for their safety but she still kept her intentions aware and open in case attack.

- With the Girl's -

Ayame groaned as she woke up with her arms tied to her back as well as her legs and she was laying on a carpet floor, as she opened her eyes she could see that she was with the other girls, and they were tied up as well. as she looked around she noticed Kira wasn't with them and slightly panicked. "Mariah, wake up." she said as she tried to scoot herself closer to mariah. Mariah groaned as she started waking up and gasped as she couldn't pull her hands from behind her.

"Fuck we're caught again!" she cried out waking the others. Ayame sighed as she struggled against her ropes while answering Mariah, "Yea, and I don't know where Kira is but she's not here." the other girls started panicking and tried their best to get into a sitting position. suddenly the door to the room they were being held in opened, revealing a smirking Tala with the the guys that caught them.

"Well well well, look at the little girls all tied up." Tala said as he walked over to Ayame and grasped her chin in his face. Ayame glared up at him and struggled against his grasp, trying to bite at him. "Now now Ayame, if you play rough with me I might just have to do the same." he said laughing as he threw her to the ground again, with her landing on her butt.

"Where is Kira!" Ayame shouted in anger as she got back to her sitting position and glared up at the guys who were just standing around the girls. "Heh you don't have to worry she's only having a small chat with Kai." Tala said as the guys around them started laughing.

Ayame glared as she was now beyond Pissed and when she got out of her retrains she'd break everyone one of their smug faces. "Be little good lil hostages for now, that way nothing bad will come of your dear Kira." Tala said towering over Ayame, Ayame glared at him as there eyes were evenly matched.  
- Back with Kira and Kai Dinner -

Kai took a bit out of his meal and looked over to Kira after her statement. "What made you want to take care of those stupid girl's, The Dark Angels, they're nothing but weak individuals that can't even fight." Kai said as he wiped his mouth with his napkin, and looked over at Kira.

Kira growled as he insulted the girl's and took a breath before saying, "They aren't weak and they can fight, and I'm not taking care of them, I accept them as my equals as much as they accepted me as their leader." Her glare never faltered against his emotionless stare, she gave the same amount of coldness to Kai as he was giving the same.

"Then you are pathetic, those girl are nothing, that's the reason I got rid of them from the others lives!" Kai said standing up and walked behind her seat. Kira stood up and was about to shout at him to get away from her when suddenly Kai pushed her against the table with her arms over her head. "The were useless, no power, no strength, they were nothing." Kai said as he held both her wrist with one hand while his other spread her legs for him to slide in between them, he smirked as he laid her down on the table, Kira tried to move in the Kimono, but it was di difficult to move your legs in.

Kira struggled against his hold and cried out, "They do have power and strength, you're just scared they might actually be stronger then you and your Gang!" Kai smirked down at the struggling Kira, her Kimono becoming a mess and slowly started slipping off her shoulders, he liked what he saw.

"I'll have to break those thoughts from you," He said as he leaned down and started nipping at her neck. "How long do you think you can last before you're completely broken." Kira panted as she stopped her struggling thinking, 'If only... if only I was strong enough to get out of his hold. That ignorant bastard'

Suddenly there came a big explosion from the entrance of the dinning room making Kai come up, loosening his hold on Kira's wrist, as Kira felt his hold on her wrist loosen she, quickly pulled her right hand out of his grasp and punched him straight in the jaw throwing him back away from her unconscious Kira held the kimono closed as she quickly ran over to the open doors and smirked as she saw a familiar figure stepped out of the smoke that was clearing.

"Hey, get your fucking hands off her?" Came a alto voice as she was showing no mercy, the smoke cleared to show herself.

The girl had sun kissed skin but not too tan just a little clearer and pale skin with slightly dark crimson eyes but in the sun looking hardly vibrant eyes, they have a little white ora that's smokey around her pupil turning into slits if she was angry.

She wore some Balmain Camouflage Cargo Pants, a home Crewneck Sweaters Qi black wool hi-low were it was short at the front and long at the similar to a hem top, her chest looked like to be 36C cup, and it showed her stomach as she wore a black plain bralet underneath and then her bra; With that outfit she put on 2 long length necklace's one had a wing and the other was a little cross as they was the shade of gold. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail as she straightened her hair that was Midnight blue with black dip dye as her hair looked exactly like Rihanna at the NBA all star game and she wore thin gold hoop earrings; Her shoes were heels that was Leah Black Faux Suede Brogue Wooden Heel Ankle Boots.

"You took your time scar!" Kira said as she was walked over to the girl. The girl nodded as a way of apologizing while handing Kira some new clothes. "Hey I still came! Saw everything happen dont worry." She said as her tone was serious and sharp.

Kira sighed as she tooked the clothes in appreciation that Scar knew that she was going to need them. Kira quickly put the clothes under the kimono, and after she was done she threw the kimono on the floor.

Kai groaned as he slowly came back to and look up and see Kira changed out of the kimono and into new clothes. "You won't leave this house till i say so!" he shouted as he got up slowly, leaning againt a wall for support.

Kira turned to him and grabbed the hair chopstick pin she wore in her hair and threw it at him. It barely missed Kai's Shoulder and only caught his shirt sticking it into the wall behind him. "I'll leave when I want to" She said before the hair pin she had thrown sprayed out a mist that knocked Kai out.

Kira smirked as she looked at Scar and said, "Thanks for leaving me with that present by the way" Scar nodded in reply and stepped to the side so Kira could lead the way. "Come on we have to save the others." Kira said as she ran up the stairs looking for any clues as to where the girls were as Scar was looking around if anyone followed as she stayed right behind her following.

- With the Girl's -

Tala was on top of Ayame and was pulling at her hair forcing her to let him access her neck, which he started nipping at. "Heh I like it when you're tied up, it makes things easier." He said against her neck, as she didn't like any of it.

"Tala get off her!" Mariah shouted as she tried to throw herself at him but Rei was holding her back by pulling on her hair. "Mariah leave the two alone, I know you're jealous but they're trying to have a good time." Lee said as he sat in a chair laughing.

The other girls were struggling against the guys trying to get Tala off of a struggling Ayame, but with them tied up they couldn't do much. Suddenly they heard and explosion downstairs and Tala quickly got off Ayame. The guys all got up and started heading for the door going to go check on Kai.

As Tala opened the door the guys filed out to see Kira coming up the stairs and down the hall. Kira smirked as she saw the guys coming out a certain room and guessed that was where the girls where. "Scar get passed those guys and into that door, get the girls out of here!" Kira ordered as she blocked a punch that Tala threw at her.

Scar nodded and started dodging everyone's attacks ran by them getting to the door and quickly opening it and locking it so she had time to get the girls.

Kira smirked at Tala as he glared at her, pulling his knife out of his pocket and tried to stab her. Kira twisted her body and grabbed the arm he had the knife with and used her left hand to smack his knife out of his hand before flipping him and throwing him at Tyson and Max knocking them down.

Kira then had to dodge Lee and Rei who were working together throwing punch and kicked one after another in perfect combination when they went to kick her at the same time she quickly stopped their kicks with her palms and held them. "Wrong move." she said before twisting them like she did with Johnny's before and pushed them out of her way.

She turned to face the others who were ready to fight her smirking. "Now now I know I'm popular, but do you really want you're ass handed to you?" she said getting in to her fighting stance.

Suddenly the door where the girls were being held in was kicked opened on Miguel and Mystel who were trying to get it open. Ayame smirked as she dusted her hands walking out with the others girls. "Now that felt good." Ayame said as she looked over to where Kira was.

"Hey Kira let's head out, they're all a bunch of wasted time." Kira laughed as she hear Ayame and nodded, "Out the usual way?" Ayame nodded and turned to Scar. "Do it!" Scar nodded and ran towards a window and jumped out of with the other girls, having explained their escape plan.

Kira quickly ran past the boys and jumped out the window with the girls smirking and waving at the boys bye. the boys ran over to the Window and saw that there was a cushion at the bottom of the window and saw that the girls were getting away after landing on it.

- What will Happen next? -

* * *

**Everyone: -GASP- WHAAATTT! NOOOOOOO! why'd you stop again!**

**Me: cause I'm the writer and I can**

**everyone: BOOOO! -throws popcorn and tomatoes at her-**

**Me: -using an umbrella and shield- Hey! I was planning on give you guys 2 chapters next time but maybe I won't! **

**Everyone: -stops and apologize- **

**Me: -sighs- Alright, fine next time I'll give u guys 2 chapters and hopefully finish my OC auditions, remember guys XD I NEED MORE GUYS! they're important for the story! **


	5. Chapter 5 The Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, anything in this story was made up by me, if anything is like an event that happen is pure coincidence! BUT :3 I do own Kira she is my OC I made! Ayame was made by a friend and any other OCs u see in here are owned by their rightful owner!**

REMEMBER GUYS HAVING AN OC AUDITION! :3 please send the following till I get a few more applications then I'll choose! XD TELL YOUR FRIENDS YOUR SIBLINGS! I DON'T CARE! :3 need some to work with!

So send me the following:

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Height:

Hair:

Skin:

Body(female plz give cup size as well):

Eyes:

Personality:

Past (family):

Appearance:

Going to pic 4 girls, and 8 guys (if I can get them! :3) after chapter 6

P.S. D: I NEED GUYS GUYS! The guys OC are really important to my story, if I don't get them I won't be able to make this story juicy! XD

**OMG OMG GUYS! XD I'M TOTALLY EXCITED! :D my story has already gotten over 230 views in only about a month! **

**So as a thank you to all my viewers ^^ I'm posting 2 chapters! Chapter 5 AND Chapter 6! **

**XD PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS! THINK! **

**:3 ALL THE LOVE TO THE READERS AND TO MY EDITER REBELLE BOSS! Without your guy's support I don't think I would be able to keep going! **

NOW ON TO THE STORY! ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 5 The plan**

Emily sat in the control room, a room that was her responsibility from the beginning. The control room had tons of computers and tons of TVs with surveillance on the whole mansion. Emily typed away sighing as she re-watches how the guys got into the mansion to lay a trap for the girls last time.

She kept rewinding and fast forwarding to remember what they needed to fix for security. "Emily you need rest." Kira's voice came from the door way.

Emily turned her chair around to Kira and sighed as she started at her leader that leaned against the door way. "Not yet, we have to fix security problems by tomorrow so that nothing like before happens." Emily said as she turned back into the screen.

Kira walked over to Emily and placed a hand on Emily's shoulder. "Security will not be your problem anymore Emily." Kira said smiling lightly as she got Emily to look at her, confused.

"But I've always been in charge of security since forever!" Emily cried out worried. Kira shook her head as she shushed the sleep deprived girl. Emily hadn't gotten sleep for a couple days now, since they got back Emily has been in the control room trying to find out things about how they could prevent what happen for next time.

"Emily you'll be now in charge of schedules, of calculation of all the areas we'll be taking over, with Ayame." Kira said squatting in front of the computer tech. "I need you to sleep so that tomorrow Me, you and Ayame can discuss what shops we have under our control and which one the TDD have under theirs."

Emily nodded slowly as she understood, but she still wanted to know about security. "Scar will now be taking care of security, she's better at planning stuff like that, and you have a more important job now." Kira said smiling lightly as she got up and help her friend up from her seat.

"Now come on Emily, you need rest, what happened, happened it's done and over." Kira explained as she let Emily head to bed while she turned off everything in the control room.

-Next morning-

Kira had woken up early like usual and had the girls wake up to start training like every morning. Kira left Scar in charge of the girl's training for this morning and left with Ayame and Emily to the control room to start their discussion.

"Ayame I want you to do the negotiation with Emily to the stores we control, we need their help to get the other places to give up their control to us." Kira said as she sat in a chair while Emily took her normal seats with the computers, and Ayame against a wall with her I-Pad typing down stuff.

"Emily I want info on the places that TDD has, Ayame and you will take the ones that haven't been bothered or even been touched by TDD." Kira said smirking as she wrote out her plan. "We're going to crush them slowly." Emily pushed up her glasses as she turned to Ayame and smirked with her leader and partner.

"This will be a piece of cake." She said typing away as she gained all the info that Kira wanted quickly not even stopping to rest. As Emily found the info Kira wanted Ayame looked and found the info of the places they controlled and made phone calls while Kira was looking over a map of the city and calculated which places were important.

-After a couple of hours and close to mid-day-

Kira stretched as she looked up from her plans, having circled specific areas and also making notes and had taken paperwork from Ayame on the places that were willing to help them convince others into joining them and pasting them to the side of her plans.

She smiled as she saw Emily was now setting up which place to head to first while Ayame was standing beside her giving her opinion. "I think we need some food." Kira said as she got up and started heading for the door getting the other girls to follow as well.

As they walked the kitchen Scar was there making a big pot of stew with Mariah chopping some carrots for the stew. Mariah stopped what she was doing and smiled up at the three girls that seem to not be around more of the day. "Hey girl, hungry?" she asked as she finished chopping the carrots and threw them in the stew.

"Heh, starving." Kira said smiling lightly as she walked over to a stool at the Kitchen Island and watch as Scar started scooping a bowl of rice for the three girls.

"You guys will be in that room again?" Mariah as curious since she hadn't seen them all day. "Yes we're making up a plan that'll get those TDD to finally open their eyes to the fact that we just might be a threat." Kira said as she began eating the meal that Scar placed in front of her.

Mariah nodded as she went helping Scar cook the rest of dinner, while the other 3 girls ate what they were given and head back to the control room to finish what they had started since the start of the day.

-Later that evening-

Kira smirked over at the tired Emily that was typing away with her eyes fluttering closed constantly. "Emily you've done enough, we have everything to start tomorrow, I think you need rest." Kira said as she came up to Emily and pressed the button on her keyboard to put all the computers on shut down.

Emily sighed as she nodded and got up heading for her room to rest for the night while saying good-night to Kira and Ayame.

Kira looked over at Ayame as she was still looking up at the plan that Kira had built and was still thinking over something. "What is it Ayame? Do you see something wrong with this?" Kira asked as she walked over to Ayame to stand beside her.

Ayame shook her head as she turned to Kira, "No from what the calculation says, most of the places that TDD controls do like TDD or even trust them, so it'll be easy to convince them to join us, and even if they try to attack those places, we will soon have the power to make sure they don't take it back." Ayame said as she looked over at her I-Pad.

Kira nodded as she looker over at the mapping of the city, "Yes soon TDD will have nowhere to run." Kira said as she took out her knife from behind her belt and stabbed the place on the map where TDD lived.

-Next day-

After regular training the girls all gathered at the dining hall eating breakfast, having not done that for days, almost always missing someone. "Emily, Ayame and I have been making plans to take over TDD areas." Kira had suddenly brought up as everyone was eating. Everyone stop what they were doing and had their attention at the three girls that sat at the head of the table.

"Today we're going to separate groups, There will be three groups in total, I want one group to stay at the mansion to keep information updated, Emily will be the one that leads you guys." Kira said as she put her elbows up on the table and laid her head on her hands looking at everyone.

"Another group will go with Ayame to go talk to the areas we are in control and get info on the other areas around them, I don't want to have any trouble so be kind to the owners, and while you're there collect this month's pay." Ayame nodded at the order and typed it down on her I-pad.

"The last group is with me and Scar, we'll be heading to the places that are in TDD territory and I want to go have chats with a few of those places that TDD has no interest in." Kira smirked as she watches Scar checking her guns. "I advice you all do what Scar is doing and check for ammo and such, cause if any TDD are in the area, I'm expecting trouble." Kira watched everyone checking their weapons as she had ordered.

"Team 1 will consist of Emily, Ming-Ming and Julia, Team 2 is Ayame, Salima, Mathilda, and Mariah, and Team 3 will be Me, Scar, Mariam, and Hilary, I want no mistakes and not trouble, If you see TDD you will run and hid and only fight if Necessary." Kira ordered as she looked at all the girls to see if they understood.

"We don't want what happen last time, think before acting, I know you all want to be the best, and that's why I'm here to help you guys, we'll show TDD they shouldn't have underestimated us." Kira smiled as she said this getting the girls to smile as well.

"Now you know what to do, don't be out past 6, we don't want to do too much in one day, it'll get too suspicious if we do, so only do what you can today." Kira the stood and left with Scar, Mariam and Hilary following after ready to head out.

Ayame stood after and started heading out with Salima, Mathilda, and Mariah following her out the door. Emily sighed as she looked at the two that she had in her group, "Alright, we head to control and we keep the others up dated with calls or text." Emily said as she stood up as well and head to the control room with Julia and Ming-Ming.

-With Team 2 -

Ayame had let Mariah drive as she looked over files that were to be used to talk to the owners of the places they had control over.

"I want Mariah to stay at the car just in case of anything, as Kira said we need to keep everything low for a while." Ayame said as she showed Salima and Mathilda some files.

"Salima and Mathilda will come with to talk to the owners one by one, besides they know you guys more than me, as the original TDA."

As they drove up to their first stop which was a small area of shops, all owned by TDA. Ayame walked out of the car with Salima and Mathilda right behind her into the first shop of the area, which was a flower shop.

-With Team 3-

Kira closed her eyes as Scar drove while Hilary and Mariam read the files that Kira had handed them when they had started heading out. "Do you understand the process now?" Kira asked as she looked at them. They nodded as they put down the files while giving Kira their attention.

"Mariam will go with me to the hospital, TDD controls too many of the doctors there, we will go and convince them it's safer with us and that in a week's top we'll have control of most of the city." Kira said as she watches Mariam nod.

"Hilary I want you to go with Scar, and go take over the small bar businesses that TDD loves to hand around, through the week we'll take more from them, and they won't till it's too late, cause when we get this all done," Kira said smirking as she looked out the window at the city around them. "TDD will have no place they call their own."

* * *

**Everyone: O.O HOLY MOTHER OF SHITS! –Looks at Kira-**

**Me: -shrugs- what?!**

**Everyone: Shit got real didn't it?**

**Me: Kira is only getting started, after all I promised it would get interesting now that I'm back –smirks- wait till next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6 The Take Over

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, anything in this story was made up by me, if anything is like an event that happen is pure coincidence! BUT :3 I do own Kira she is my OC I made! Ayame was made by a friend and any other OCs u see in here are owned by their rightful owner!**

REMEMBER GUYS HAVING AN OC AUDITION! :3 please send the following till I get a few more applications then I'll choose! XD TELL YOUR FRIENDS YOUR SIBLINGS! I DON'T CARE! :3 need some to work with!

So send me the following:

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Height:

Hair:

Skin:

Body(female plz give cup size as well):

Eyes:

Personality:

Past (family):

Appearance:

Going to pick 4 girls, and 8 guys (if I can get them! :3) after this chapter! ^^ I'll be announcing the people and their OCs in a span of 2 days after this chapter is posted! So for those who are late XD SEND ME YOUR OCS FORMS!

**P.S. D: I NEED GUYS LADIES AND GENTS! The guys OC are really important to my story, if I don't get them I won't be able to make this story juicy! XD**

NOW ON TO THE STORY!

**Chapter 6: The Take Over**

Over the course of a few days Kira and TDA had done what they had planned, they had convinced most of the city to join up with TDA. TDA had ask the businesses that were once TDD's to treat as if their deal hadn't happen till the end of the week, to hid the fact they were slowly taking over the city.

The girls had almost gotten into trouble when a few TDD's were roaming the city aimlessly but as on Kira's order merely just ran.

Kira looked over at the map that was being mark everyday of everything they now controlled. "Soon it'll be time to make them crawl back to the hole they belong in." She said as she looked at TDD's spot on the map with her knife stab into, looking down upon it with a smirk you couldn't describe.

"Kira we have everything a go, all files were sent, and all areas have been connected to our systems." Emily said typing away on the master computer. Her eyes were too busy at the screen not losing her focus.

During the take over Kira had also ordered new systems to keep an eye on all the businesses they owned. Something she had what TDD couldn't get back. It was like taking Money from the Victim but the other way round.

Emily was now connected to all the shops and businesses, able to access their computers and cameras; she could even control their systems if she wanted to. Kira smirked as she walked over to Emily and nodded, "Then set it up!"

Emily smirked as she hit enter and the screens around them showed different businesses security cameras, showing their daily business and customers. "We have eyes."

Kira grabbed her phone and pressed a number then said, "We have eyes, commence plan RATS."

On the other line was Ayame who was in the city with the other girls who had been following some of the TDD members that were heading somewhere through the city. Ayame signaled Mariah who was across her way that the plan was a go.

Mariah smirked as she walked out in front of the TDD and waved her hand to provoke them. "Hello boy, wonderful day isn't it, would've been more wonderful if I didn't have to see your guy's ugly faces!" She said before running off into a nearby alley.

The TDD member were consisted of Rei, Tala, Lee, Johnny, Raul, and Ozuma and they all ran after Mariah ready to beat her till she wouldn't dare insult them again.

Mariah stood at the end of the alley with her back against the wall that blocked her way out, but she leaned against it while crossing her arms over her chest and looked at the boys with a taunting eyes.

"We'll teach you to not fuck with the TDD stupid girl." Johnny said as he walked forward towards Mariah. "I wouldn't move if I were you Johnny boy." Came Hilary's voice from above the alley.

All the boys looked up and saw most of TDA on the fire escapes pointing their weapons down at the boys smirking. "Cornered like rats that you are." Mariah said as she pushed herself off the wall and quickly jumped on the top of the wall taking out her guns that was now pointing at Johnny.

"What the Fuck!?" Tala cried out surprised since he didn't sense them and looked over to Rei and Lee and realize they didn't feel them either. "They're stronger than before; we trained them to hide their presences." Came a familiar voice from the entrance way and Tala looked to see Ayame heading towards them with a strong structure and fierce face that looked like she could kill anyone, anytime.

"Kira has a message she wanted you boys to deliver." Ayame said as she smirked at Tala as she handed Tala her phone. Tala growled as he placed the phone against his ear and listened to the women he hated most right now.

"Hello to you too Tala, I hope you've enjoyed my little present." Kira said from the other side. Tala could tell she was smirking at him since he was cornered with the others. "What do you want bitch!" Tala yelled into the phone.

"Now now Tala if you don't be careful I'll just give the order to kill someone near you, My girls have past caring for old friends that would keep pushing them down and hate for them just cause their female." Suddenly Tala heard a click and looked up at Ayame glaring at him with her piercing eyes while she held a gun in front of his face, ready to aim if he pulled out any tricks.

Tala gritted his teeth as he tried his best not to say anything more, or it just might cost him his life. "I do love seeing your face like that Tala." Kira said as her smirk grew. Tala looked around realizing that Kira might be nearby. "Don't try looking for me, I'm back at our headquarters Tala, where I'm watching through a screen of how idiotic you guys really are."

Tala looked confused for a minute and but then looked for any surveillance camera and saw one on a building that was for a shop nearby. "But how!?" Tala cried out getting the other guys to look confused at his sudden outburst, somehow he didn't like any of this and was urgent news to tell Kai.

"Heh that's the message I want you to send to Kai, my over confident, stupid, fucking idiot of a man Tala," Kira said as she looked at the screen where he was staring straight at the camera.

"Tell him that we have eyes everywhere now, tell him there's no where you can hide that we won't know, and tell him," Kira said as she lifted her hand that didn't hold the phone and examined her nails. "That we control the city now, TDD has been bested and that you have nothing to call your own, you guys are…history!"

Kira looked at Tala in pure confidents and it was almost like Tala could see Kira standing in front him, superior then he was standing now. "Now give Ayame her phone back, and then we'll let you run along little boys." Kira said before hanging up.

Tala glared at Ayame and threw her phone at her which she easily caught with the hand that didn't hold her gun in his face. Ayame whistled as a signal for the girls to leave the scene having given the message to Tala to pass along.

"Run back to the hole that you belong in Tala, and don't come out to bother me anymore, because you aren't even worth the time anymore." Ayame said as she walked away to leave the angry red head to explain what just happen to the other boys.

"What just happen Tala?" Johnny asked as he turned to Tala but didn't dare take a step towards him, feeling the angry aura surrounding him.

"We have nowhere to go… they've taken over…" Tala as he started heading out. The other guys ran after him shocked at what he just said. "Taken over? Taken over what?!" Raul cried out in a panic.

Tala stopped in the middle of the busy sidewalk and glared at the shops around them. "The city." He said before continuing his way home. The others stood there shocked from this new information but carried on and followed Tala home.

- With Kira and Emily –

Kira sat on a chair in the living room with Emily as they sent out the message to all the businesses that the plan was executed and that to be on stand-by. The front door to the house opened and the rest of the TDA filed in chatting happily at their victory, completely happy at their payback but that wasn't going to be it.

Kira smiled at the girls as they filed in and stood from her chair clapping. "Alright girls quiet down we can chat at dinner now we have things to talk about." She said as she got the girls to quietly get to their usual spots around the living room.

"You think Kai will retaliate to get the city back?" Ming-Ming said as she saw some plans on the table that was different than the one in the control room.

"Yes, we've bested the boys, and he won't admit that a bunch of girls like us could beat him and the boys so easily like we just did, so I came up with a plan with Ayame and Emily again to make sure there won't be any problems." Kira said as she sat down on at her chair again and looked at everyone.

"We're not letting our guard down even the slightest, we don't want to give them a chance to even try anything," Ayame said as she leaned against the table and pointed at the TDD's place on the map, her voice was a serious tone, not showing any emotion of fear. "We've taken places that they can use for supplies and other things, but we need to crush them so they don't come back up." Ayame said with no Mercy.

Emily took out her laptop and typed away for some files on each of the TDD members. "we're going to play with them now, we're going to mess and poke at them till they lose their cool and try to come at us at full, that's when we'll strike." Emily said as she turned her laptop to everyone.

"Each of you has a connection with each member, we'll use that to our advantage, and we'll use it to destroy them." Kira said smirking as she looked down at the files. With the girls agreeing to do just that.

- With TDD –

When Tala had come home with the others, he had immediately talked to Kai about the event that just happened, Kai had ordered Kenny to check what was happening. Kenny had searched their system and saw what TDA had said was true, all of the places they had control over had gone over to TDA and the places they used to own was now ignoring any calls from Kenny.

Kai slammed his head on his table as he looked at the paperwork that Kenny handed to prove that TDD was being push down from the top by TDA. "How did they do all this in just a few days?" Kai yelled as he looked over at everyone that was in the studies with him.

"We were to confident Kai, we had thought there were no way a bunch of weak girls could do anything against us." Brooklyn said as he stood in front of Kai's desk looking down at the angered Kai. "That was how you made us think Kai, you told us they couldn't do anything."

Kai leaned back into his chair and glared at the paperwork on his desk trying to think of something. "Your right and we need to prove that they can't do anything, Kenny get all the files on the places we had controlled over, I want you guys to go and visit them, give them a warning not to mess with us!" Kai ordered making Kenny quickly got the papers out for him.

Tala coughed lightly as to get everyone's attention, "There was also something different about the girl's now Kai." Kai looked at Tala waiting for him to continue with the others.

"They're stronger now Kai, me, Rei and Lee couldn't even sense them surrounding us back in the alley way." Tala explained as he pulled out his knife and started playing with it.

"And they have surveillance all over the city now, where ever there is a camera they can see us, even if we went and threatened the owners of the places we want back, they won't care because TDA will protect them." Tala explained at the news struck the surprised boys.

Kai looked at Tala and though of what he said, he tried his best to think of another way. "Then we'll need to find a way to get them without doing anything to the city, we need to attack the ones that are making them strong." Brooklyn said as he cut Kai's thoughts.

"Seems that is the better thought, that Kira girl is making them strong, she's the pillar we have to tear down." Tala said as he flipped his knife closed and looked at Kai.

Kai nodded as he got what they were saying now, "Kenny, find out the reason why The Black Rose disband, find the members of Kira's old gang, find out where they are, and see which one of them will be able to be of some, use to us." Kenny did as Kai ordered and started looking for the members of The Black Rose.

Kai looked down at the paperwork that was scattered on his desk. "Looks like it's time to get serious!" he said as he looked at the boys faces, keeping his cold serious face at all of them.


	7. OC AUDITION RESULTS!

CONGRATS TO THE OCS THAT WILL BE IN MY STORY! YAY! –shoot confetti-

^^ I have chosen the OCs, some ocs were sent through PMs and I thank those people for sending them in! :3 any OC that I didn't picked will used in my other story that I'll be coming up! [that's if the owners will give me permission]

To those who were picked :3 I will pm and ask for more info if I need some and as a treat ^^ I'll be sending you guys the chapter that your OCs come in before posting it up! XD and give u guys a chance to read it before ANYONE else! :3

Anyways here are the profiles that were chosen!

* * *

**FEMALES!**

**Sakuno**

Name: Sakuno Miyara

Nickname: Kaze

Age: 18

Height: 5'6"

Hair: Mid-back length, silky, smooth, black

Skin: Lightly tanned

Body(female plz give cup size as well): Although she is tall, she has a pretty fit figure. She wasn't too skinny and pretty healthy. Her cup size is 38C.

Eyes: Blood red

Personality: cold and quiet at first, but sweet and talkative when she warms up to people; pretty blunt; hard worker; trustworthy; has a sharp eye; quick thinker; pretty sneaky; good liar, fast reflexes

Past (family): She had a mother, father, and brother. Parents were killed in a car accident when she was 7 years old. A year or so after her parents' death, her brother died from being shot. He was in the wrong place and time. After losing her family, she became cold and distant. She lived alone. Before the tragedy that had happened to her, she had learned some hand to hand combats and the use of fire arms during her free time. She only resorts to fire arm as a last resort. She was also livelier before the tragedy. She was part of a gang for a short time period when she started living on her own, and was known as Kaze since she was as swift as the wind. Whenever she went out when she was with her gang, she always wears a mask so that she wouldn't be recognized if she was out on her own.

Appearance (Outfit): Black long-sleeve v-neck shirt with navy blue vest jacket over it; white jean shorts with black leggings underneath; silver chain hanging loose off the belt thingy around the waist; black combat boots; black leather fingerless gloves; silver chained necklace around her neck with a red cross hanging off it; navy blue cloth mask that covers half her face (like kakashi .)

* * *

**akin-'to38**

Name: Rohann Yukari

Nickname: Rohan

Age: 17

Height: 5'6"

Hair: long loose black hair which run down to her waist with one sided red bangs.

Skin: vanilla colored

Body: long legged, petite, 36C

Eyes: Flame red

Personality: boyish, sarcastic to those she didn't like, music lover, trouble maker, not too girly-girl.

Appearance: red racer back sleeveless shirt, black baggy pants, black coat (no sleeves), black high-cut converse.

Past: after her mother died, she was left by her father to an orphanage. But after reaching the age of 13, she left the said orphanage and lived on her own, supporting herself by working at a restaurant.

* * *

**xXxCometxXx**

Name: Avaline Evian

Nickname: Ava / Miss Bird

Age: 17

Height: About 5ft 1.5"?

Hair: I don't mind at this point - it could either be medium length or a short asymmetric bob - for both hairstyles, they are cut so they look quite punky/rock chick, and the hair colour os a dark fiery brown with dyed blue streaks

Skin: Typical English skin - quite pale, but can be rosy when blushing or after doing exercise

Body(female plz give cup size as well): Quite a petite shape with some curves, but very athletic (both shoulder and hip widths are the same); bra size is a 34B; very strong for her size

Eyes: Bright ocean blue (can appear grey or dark blue when in a darker light)

Personality: Often considered the 'tomboy' of any friendship group - she is very bold and daring and won't often back down from a worthy challenge. Mostly a very serious character with a strong sense of practicality, although she can be light hearted when enjoying herself and allowing herself to relax; very driven and competitive; quite stoic, but can be emotional on the rare personal matter (although very much keeps it to herself as much as possible); very dependable and fierce; very non-judgmental and won't make any speculations about anyone where she doesn't know or understand them; when it comes to people she respects and cares about, she will be always be there for them and no matter what they need from her, she will always do her best to give it to them without questioning them; has a very rare but nasty temper that often resorts to physical violence; can be exceptionally sarcastic but often meant in good humor; she's a Beyblade as well as hockey player and a martial arts participant

Past (family): Has a mother and a father who divorced when she was 7 years old; she has a younger sister (14) and has 3 other half siblings -sister (4), brother (2) and sister (baby) - from her father's marriage to her stepmother when she was 12. She does care very deeply about her family, but often doesn't get to see her father, step mother or siblings as they went to live in Spain when she was 14 - she has not seen them for over a year and a half now.

Appearance: Often wears very tomboyish/rock chick clothing (so this often means skinny jeans, heavy boots, trainers/converse - although she does like to wear the odd eye catching dress and heels on special occasions), along with a beanie hat/baseball cap; although when playing hockey she usually wears her trackies, a tank top and a hoodie or when doing martial arts she wears the correct uniform; she has a trademark necklace which has the symbol of her star sign on it (Pisces); depending on hairstyle, if it's long she will wear it in a ponytail or otherwise down; her usual beyblading outfit usually consists of black skinny jeans, a blue tank top, black studded boots and a leather jacket

* * *

**Queen of Beyblade**

Name: Tomoyo

Nickname: yoyo

Age: 14

Height: 1.60

Hair: long, messy and pale blue

Skin: white like Mariah's

Body: female, long legs and pretty thin, B cup sizes

Eye: turquoise

Personality: friendly and calm, can get very aggressive when her friends or her are in danger

Past: Tomoyo's parents were killed by gang members and have a baby brother that she wants to protect at any cause. She is Salima's childhood friend and wants to find out why the boys hate her so much. She will become a great ally if Kira would accept her in the gang cause she have a great sense of justice and can tell when a person lying. She is also a country girl and lives sometimes with her grandmother and brother at her family farm. She also wants to know who killed her parents and want revenge at them.

Appearance: if you mean clothe, she wears dark blue jeans with a black T-Shirt. She also wear a white jacket and sneakers or boots, depending the weather

* * *

**MALES!**

(since I didn't get that many Male OCs ^^ I had to make 3 of my own OCS! XD)

**Kira's OC's**

Name: Ryuu

Nickname: Dragon

Age:20 older then Kira

Height: 6'2"

Hair: Black; has front bangs that covered his right eye (blind on the right eye) and shoulder length, lightly spiked in the back

Skin: caramel

Body(female plz give cup size as well): Had well built arms and has a 6 pack abs that women would drool for.

Eyes: dark deep red

Personality: He has calming nature, would think rational on good days. Has an anger problem thought, and when he rages his anger blinds him to surroundings and is hard to snap out of. (Reason why he got the name dragon, not just cause of his name)

Past (family): ever since he was young all he remembers was being alone, his parents died and his guardians never gave him the attention a young child should get which caused him to get angry for attention. Kira and Him are the best of friends, maybe even more then Ayame. He has always been in the shadow of Kira, following and learning from her, she was the reason why he still lived.

Appearance: He wears a black T-shirt that was slightly large on him but still gave shape to his upper arm muscles, with an art graphic on the front. Black Dickies with 2 chains at his right hip area with his wallet attached to it; Black Vans with red dragon design on the sides was specially made for him. Usually wears a cross around his neck (was a gift from Kira and he still holds dear to it)

* * *

Name: Nobaru

Nickname: Break

Age: 20

Height: 5'5"

Hair: deep dark purple that's spiked straight up and has a head band around his forehead (think Horohoro from shaman king)

Skin: creamy white with light red freckles on his face and arms

Body(female plz give cup size as well): Is well built, mainly cause he uses brute strength so he has defined arms and chest with a 6 pack abs.

Eyes: deep blue

Personality: He is high stung and acts first, talk later kind of person. Never really thinks about consequences but after everything he thinks of only the good things. He has a cheerful attitude like his brother but his seems a bit more genuine.

Past (family): came from a good family, a middle-class family, with a mother a father and twins, but it all ended when mother disappeared with their father's brother causing their father to go mad and get taken away to a mental hospital and they were sent to live with their grandma. Their grandma was old so she couldn't take care of them well but she raised them to be true to themselves and be kind to others. They joined Black Rose because they wanted to make their grandma's life easier and Kira is who they inspire to be.

Appearance: wears a muscle shirt all the time to show off his muscles that he's so proud of; black denim jeans that were loose around his waist showing off his boxers; [almost like every guys I know] red vans that had his nickname in a special design on the right side her right shoe and a fist on the left shoe. He wears a simple silver ring around his ring finger.

* * *

Name: Naoto

Nickname: Crush

Age: 19

Height: 5'5"

Hair: deep dark purple like his brother but his is long and is put in a small pony tail behind him and he has bangs that stop just above his eyebrows, away from his eyes, and is brush to the right of his face with his has long side bangs that frame his face and stop just past his chin.

Skin: just like his twin Nobaru

Body(female plz give cup size as well): He's just as muscular as his brother but is a little less define and is skinnier then his older twin.

Eyes: deep blue but lighter than his brother

Personality: Unlike his brother he strategies and figures things before heading in. has a cheerful nature but seems fake at times, the term don't judges a book by its cover is used on him.

Past (family): Just like Nobaru

Appearance: wears a red T-shirt with a blue short-sleeve checkered button up shirt that had its buttons open; Blue skinny jeans, Blue vans with a special design of his nick name on the right side and a fist on the left side. And he always wears a pendent around his necklace that match his silver stud earrings and 3 earrings that were on the upper part of his ears.

* * *

**akin-'to38**

Name: Ace Wolfen

Nickname: Ace

Age: 18

Height: 6 ft

Hair: spiky grey hair

Skin: fare complexion

Body: not so muscular but nice built torso

Eyes: black

Personality: carefree, gamer, lazy, loves to flirt around girls, rebellious.

Appearance: blue t-shirt with wings printing on it, dark brown pants and matching brown trainers.

Past: being younger of the twins, Ace usually depends on his brother for studies and uses his status to pass chores.

Name: Spade Wolfen

Nickname: Spade

Age: 18

Height: 6 ft

Hair: short messy black hair with grey highlights

Skin: fare complexion

Body: same as Ace but have a broader shoulders

Eyes: black

Personality: serious type, responsible, gentleman but with a temper

Appearance: black t-shirt covered by blue casual polo, dark brown pants and black trainers

Past: being elder of the twins, Spade takes the responsibility of looking after his brother though sometimes, Ace find him too strict. His good records at the school earn their parents affection for him thus making Ace jealous and more rebellious than he already is. Though he found it immature, he can't bear to just leave his brother so he did everything to protect their relationship as siblings.

Name: Eisen Hunte

Nickname: Eisen

Age: 18

Height: 5'8"

Hair: spiky silver with a little tail at the nape.

Skin: fare skinned

Body: long legged, well built biceps and torso.

Eyes: bright green with slitted irises (like the White Tigers)

Personality: easy-going, loves to fool around, confident, romantic, a gentleman sometimes.

Appearance: white plain shirt, black baggy pants, black long sleeved coat with silver flames at the edges, black mid-cut trainers, two silver rings on his left ear.

Past: he was brought to the Junterial Orphanage since he was a baby so he have no idea about his real family and identity. He likes to taunt Rohann since they were children in an attempt to have her attention. He also left the said orphanage after hearing that Rohann already did to find her.

* * *

**Queen of Beyblade**

Name: kakeru miyo

Nickname: keru

Age:17

Height: 6'2"

Hair: short and brown

Skin: tan skin

Body: long legs, built torso and thin

Eyes: green

Personality: a big gentleman with girls, he'll attack when a girl is in trouble. He's gentle with girls and very brutal with boys, except his friends. He's also very clever

Past (family): he an orphan by birth because his parents didn't want him. He met Kira years ago and has big admiration on her. His also traveling with Tomoyo, my female oc, because he wants to protect her, he considers her and Kira like sisters.

Appearance: he wears militant uniform, which consist of a black shirt, green pants and sneakers

* * *

**SAKUNO**

Name: Takeishi Shui

Nickname: Kei

Age: 19

Height: 6'2"

Hair: a bit long, black, bangs hanging loosely over his eyes

Skin: fairly tanned

Body(female plz give cup size as well): well-built, skinny, but have some muscles, have abs

Eyes: emerald green

Personality: cocky, outgoing, goofy, caring, idiotic, easy to get mad (if you want to change something, go ahead. Can't think of much since not used to doing a guy OC)

Past (family): Lost his parents at a young age. Was an only child. Been living on his own for a long time now. Doesn't let the death of his parents get him too down, though. Knows that his parents wouldn't want him to be sad and not have a good life, so he was very energetic. On his free time, which he has a lot of, he took some fighting lessons.

Appearance: Navy blue sleeveless top, showing off his muscles; baggy black pants; black sport shoes with red stripes on the side; has a tattoo on his upper right and left arm: right arm says has the kanji of "strength" while the left arm has the kanji for "courage"


	8. Chapter 7 Shattering

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, anything in this story was made up by me, if anything is like an event that happen is pure coincidence! BUT :3 I do own Kira she is my OC I made! Ayame was made by a friend and any other OCs u see in here are owned by their rightful owner!**

_**Psst did you miss me?! XD lol sorry I haven't been on lately to update, I've been busy! :3**_

_**But it's okay, you shadow Kira is back ;D with an awesome chapter! :3**_

_**Hopefully I'll work out my schedule to keep writing each chapter and each story more with my side job!**_

**ANYWAYS! XD ENJOYS!**

_**Chapter 7: Shattering**_

It had been a few weeks since TDA had taken over the city and had force TDD to hide away in either shame or to plot a way their revenge. Emily had made sure to keep surveillance on the TDD Mansion, and she hasn't seen any of them leave for anything, which Kira didn't worry too much about.

On that certain day, the girls were out shopping after the few weeks of hard work of taking over and planning out anything the boys might try to throw at them to get back. Mariah laughed as she listens to Emily, who was telling her something she had seen through one of the cams that was planted at a restaurant.

"He thought no one was really looking as he hid the scone in his pants!" Emily shouted as she held her bags over her shoulder as her and Mariah were walking to the food court.

"Well if it isn't four eyes and flea bag." Came a male's voice, making the girls look in front of them, to see Micheal, Lee, and Rei glaring down at the girls.

"Well if it isn't useless, Fuck-for-brains and Kai's little handler." Emily said, smirking, as Mariah laughed and placed her right hand against her hip, her shopping bags were in her left hand. "Now, Emily, why are we even answering these failures? They're not a big deal anymore ever since we took over." Mariah said as she started walking towards them.

Mariah's new found confidence got Rei and Lee to part away to let her walk through them, smirking arrogantly, as they knew they couldn't do anything. Emily laughed as well as she pushed her shoulder against Micheal, pushing him out of her way, as she followed Mariah.

"Losers have no place to be in public with your stupid faces." Mariah said before they had disappeared around the corner. Micheal was pissed off and Rei and Lee were trying to get him to calm down while holding him back from running after them.

- Somewhere on the other side of the mall –

As Mariah and Emily had been talking to Micheal, Rei, and Lee, Kira was with the other TDA, heading towards the food court since they had to meet up with the two for lunch. The girls had promised to meet at the food court by lunch time to eat together, some having run into each other as they headed to their meeting spot.

Suddenly, Kira stopped walking and looked ahead of the girls, seeing a few of the TDA guys glaring at the girls that were walking a head of them not noticing them just yet. As the girls walked closer, they each stopped slowly and looked at the boys.

"Don't you girls look cheerful today? Even though you took out old friends and family." Kai said as he looked over at the girls, trying to intimidate them.

Julia smirked at she was the first to answer, "Awww…is little Kai going to cry now that the once little weak girls beat his pathetic group?" The girls all giggled trying to hide their laughter, knowing that holding in their laughs would make Kai even angrier.

"Shut up, Julia, or should I tell everyone something that happened when we were kids." Raul said as he tried to get his twin to stop laughing.

Julia's smirk even grew as she turned her gaze from Kai to Raul and said, "Like that would mean fuck. That was when we were kids, Raul. I'm an adult who doesn't play games like that," she said, throwing some of her hair behind her, as she walked forward and poked at Raul's chest. "So go be a little helpless boy somewhere else."

Some of the guys with Raul were surprised Julia was being so aggressive with her brother. "Back off Julia!" Tyson said as he got between Raul and Julia, pushing her away from Raul. But, as Tyson pushed Julia, Hilary had walked up next to him while Julia moved away from him, decking Tyson across the face, making him throw his head to the other side, crying out in pain.

"Don't touch Julia, you fucking retard." Hilary said, smirking, as she blew on her fist like it had dust on it. The boys hadn't seen her move or even felt her near them till that moment her fist had connected with Tyson's face.

"Don't waste your time, TDD. These girls have officially grown up from your little childish ways." Kira said as she walked in front of the girls and smirked over at the TDD leader who had an emotionless face.

Kai stared at Kira examining her from head to toe, seeing her in her Black leather jacket that fit to her body and was half zipped up to see her red tank top and silver necklace locket around her neck. She was wearing black denim jeans that hugged her legs like skinny jeans with a red studded belt around her hips; and black lace up boots that stopped at her knees.

"Little girls will always be little girls, Kira. They might try acting like adults, but they can't do anything about the weak side about them, and that's caring." Kai said as he played off checking her out like it was nothing, but he had to admit she looked amazing in what she was wearing.

Kira smirked, handing her bag to Ayame, as she walked over to Kai and stood directly in front of him. "These 'weak' girls, Kai, have put your boys to shame, took over the city, turned you into fools, and now, we have the whole city on our side," Kira said as she was taunting him already, expecting him to fight back.

She raised her index finger to quiet him as she continued, "You shouldn't have thrown away these 'weak' girls because, now, they're stronger and greater than the boys that you're so proud of."

Kira's taunting had cause Kai to glare at her and growl as he tried his best not to attack her. "Just go back to the hole you belong in, Kai. You're not even worth anyone's time now." Kira said, laughing, as she pushed her way past Kai while the girls did the same with the boys.

Tala was going to make a grab for Ayame, but someone had smacked his hand with a broom. Kai turned to one of the random shop employees who had smacked Tala with a broom, surprised that someone would dare do that. "Don't you dare touch Ayame with those filthy hands!" The guy said as he held his broom, ready to hit Tala again.

Tala glared at the guy and took out his knife ready to stab him, but he felt something touch his neck, feeling it slightly pierce his skin as a warning. "Put that away before I cut you open and get the mall floor dirty with your disgusting blood." Ayame's voice came from behind him as he felt her warm breathe against his ear.

Tala slowly put away his knife, raising his hands up to show that he had nothing in them, getting Ayame to slowly pull away and walk back to Kira who had stopped with the others to wait for her.

"You're nothing in town now, boys. Everyone isn't going to be afraid of you boys while we're in control." Kira said as she turned around to leave. "Good day to you, 'little' boys." As she and the girls left, the shop employee left back into his shop. "Get the fuck off my territory! TDD!" The Last Words the employee said.

"You may have won now, but soon, you'll be broken and finished just like before." Kai said as he glared at the retreating back of the TDA leader, smirking at the thought of that girl finally breaking.

- A few days later –

Kira was having a nice lunch date with the members of TDA at a small pizza shop. They were having fun as the girls were chatting and enjoying themselves.

Kira had excused herself as she felt like she needed some fresh air. She got up and headed for the front door, not realizing what event was about to happen.

Kai had been waiting for girls to come out with the rest of TDD, along with some guests that they had planned for Kira to especially meet. Kira walked out, ready to breathe in the fresh air, but she didn't as she looked to see TDD waiting in front of the door, with Rei and Lee leaning against each side of the door she had come out and the rest surrounding her, smirking.

"Well well Kira, getting tired of the weaklings?" Kai said as he pushes himself off of the car he had been leaning on as he walked over to Kira. "No. Just needed air, but I can see this air is polluted with you guys around." Kira said as she turned around, about to walk in, but Rei and Lee got in her way and held the door close.

Kira sighed as she turned around to look at Kai, "Get your little pets out of my way before they start missing pieces" Kira had a bad morning since the girls didn't wake up in time, so she had end up waking each girl separately and doubled their practice routine.

"But Kira, this is the big reunion for you. Look who we came to visit to see how you are." Kai said as he snapped his finger, getting Tala and Brooklyn to open the back doors of the limo that was parked behind the car that Kai had been leaning on.

Kira watched in boredom, waiting for whoever that was in the limo to step out, only to have her eyes widen and her body tensed.

First was a 6'2" male that looked like he was no older then Kira, He had well built arms and has a 6 pack abs that women would drool for, his hair was black; has front bangs that covered his right eye and shoulder length, lightly spiked in the back. He wore a black T-shirt that was slightly large on him but still gave shape to his upper arm muscles, with an art graphic on the front. Black Dickies with 2 chains at his right hip area with his wallet attached to it; Black Vans with red dragon design on the sides was specially made for him. Usually wears a cross around his neck.

The next was a 5'5" male that looked about the same age as the first. He looked well built, mainly because he defined arms and chest with a 6 pack abs and his hair deep dark purple that's spiked straight up and has a head band around his forehead (think Horo-horo from shaman king). He was wearing a muscle shirt all the time to show off his muscles that he's so proud of; black denim jeans that were loose around his waist showing off his boxers; [almost like every guys I know] red vans that had his nickname in a special design on the right side her right shoe and a fist on the left shoe. He wears a simple silver ring around his ring finger.

The next one looked like he was related to the second guy, only looking a year younger the other and had the same hair and eyes. His hair deep dark purple like his brother but his is long and is put in a small pony tail behind him and he has bangs that stop just above his eyebrows, away from his eyes, and is brush to the right of his face with his has long side bangs that frame his face and stop just past his chin. And he was just as muscular as his brother but is a little less define and is skinnier then his older one, He wore a red T-shirt with a blue short-sleeve checkered button up shirt that had its buttons open; Blue skinny jeans, Blue vans with a special design of his nick name on the right side and a fist on the left side. And he always wears a pendent around his necklace that match his silver stud earrings and 3 earrings that were on the upper part of his ears.

The next came out with what looked like his twin, both being 5'5" and about the same age, 18. The older one not so muscular but nice built torso the younger one had same as the older twin but has broader shoulders. The older looking one had his grey hair spiked up, while the younger one had his short messy black hair with grey highlights. The older one wore blue t-shirt with wings printing on it, dark brown pants and matching brown trainers while the young one wore black t-shirt covered by blue casual polo, dark brown pants and black trainers.

Another guy came out that was 5'8" and looked about 18, about the same ages as the twins. He had spiky silver with a little tail at the nape; he was long legged, well built biceps and torso. And he wore a white plain shirt, black baggy pants, black long sleeved coat with silver flames at the edges, black mid-cut trainers, two silver rings on his left ear.

The next person was a male that was 6'2" that looked about 19 with his short and brown hair. He had long legs, built torso but looked thin. He wore militant uniform, which consist of a black shirt, green camo pants and black sneakers

And the last was 19 year old that was 6'2" with slightly long black hair that had bangs hanging loosely over his eyes. His body was well-built, skinny, but has some muscles and abs. He wore a navy blue sleeveless top, showing off his muscles; baggy black pants; black sport shoes with red stripes on the side; has a tattoo on his upper right and left arm: right arm says has the kanji of "strength" while the left arm has the kanji for "courage".

"Hello Kira it's been a while." the first male that came out had said as Kira looked at each male. Kira looked up at the one who spoke and nodded, "It has…" she said, trailing off lightly, as she stared at him, hiding her emotions."Ryuu."

Inside, Ayame had happened to look out the window to check on Kira, only to stand up quickly, seeing the males that were now standing in front of Kira surrounding her. "Shit!" Ayame shouted as she ran for the door with Scar who had noticed as well and went up with Ayame.

The other TDA girls looked at what she was looking and had run for the door as well since they saw TDD outside with Kira. Ayame kicked open the door, kicking it off its hinges and slam into Rei and Lee.

Ayame glared over at the new guys that were looking at her, surprised to see her. TDA filed out as they glared at the males in front of them, whether they were the new guys or TDD.

"Kira, snap out of it!" Ayame said as she saw Kira was lost in her thoughts while she was looking at Ryuu, focused on his bang that was covering his eye. "So I see you're with a new gang, Kira. Did you think you could repent for what happened to the Black roses by leading another gang?" The guy name Ryuu said as he saw that Kira wasn't listening to Ayame.

Kira's eyes closed as she shook her head, trying not to listen to him. "No, they needed me! I only wanted to help them!" She was trying to defend herself, not caring that the girls were watching her crumble.

"Kira calm the Fuck down!" Scar said as she placed her hand on Kira's shoulder, feeling Kira shaking slightly. "Back off, Scar. This is a talk between Shadow and Dragon." said the 3rd male that had stepped out of the limo, moving to lean against the limo, smirking at Scar and Kira.

"Shut up, Naoto. Was i talking to you? Why the Fuck are you retards here anyways?!" Scar said, growling lightly with a red and black aura outlining her body in anger, as she glared at the cocky dark purple male that was leaning against the limo.

"Who are they?" Mariah asked, not knowing why Kira, Ayame and Scar were acting weird around the new men. Ryuu smirked lightly as he stepped forward and looked at Mariah before saying, "Oh, where are my manners. We are the former male members of Black Rose when she used to be in charge."

TDA looked at Kira, worriedly, since they hadn't really asked about Black Rose. Ryuu chuckled lightly as he saw TDA look over at Kira worriedly while Kira was still staring at him. "You have yet to tell them Kira?" Ryuu asked as he walked over to Kira.

Ayame and Scar stood in front of Kira in a fighting stance, ready to protect her, but Ryuu only stood to be a few feet away from them, smirking at the slightly shaking Kira, who was grabbing the hem of her shirt while biting her bottom lip.

"Scared?" He asked as he watched while having a staring contest with Kira.

"Ashamed?" Kira looked down, away from his gazed, as she heard her heart beating in her ears and her body shaking for hearing those words until...

Ryuu moved his right hand to his hair and slowly moved his bangs aside to reveal his eye, showing that it was a lighter color then his left one and there was a scar straight down.

"Are you ashamed of the fact that you caused me to be blind in my right eyes?"

Kira closed her eyes, feeling tears welling up, as visions of the day of when she made a mistake that had caused her best friend's vision to be taken and the start of her depression days.

Ayame could tell that Kira was reliving that one night and quickly turn to Kira, slapping her across the face, surprising everyone around them, including Kira herself, who was now staring at Ayame while placing her hand against the cheek that was slapped.

"Don't you dare go back there!" Ayame shouted as she grabbed Kira's arm and pushed her way passed Ryuu and anyone else that got in her way.

"Always babying her, Aisu. You can't even help yourself." said the 5th person, the younger twin, as he grabbed Ayame's arm, pulling her away from Kira, as the older twin grabbed Kira and pushed her into Ryuu's arms. "Back off, Spade, Ace, Don't you F**ing treat her like that!" Ayame said as she tried to push Spade back but the older twin got in between them.

"Fuck you, Ayame. You're not superior to us anymore, you bitch." said the 8th male as he watched Ayame try to get to Kira, who only looked down at the floor, as she was in Ryuu's arms.

"Kei, don't make me break your jaw in a direction you never thought it could go." Scar said as she was still standing where she had been standing, giving ice glares at each one of them.

The TDA and TDD had just stood, watching, as the Black Rose and the former members were fighting. Suddenly, the 7th guy came in between the twins and Ayame and pulled Ayame away from the twins.

"Now now, ladies and gentlemen, I think we all need to back up and talk civil." "No offence, Keru, but SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Ayame shouted as she was pissed off with the whole situation.

Suddenly, Ayame was pushed down to the floor by the 6th guy while he glared down at her. "Don't be a bitch to Keru. He's only trying to calm you down." He said as he kicked Ayame across the face, annoyed about the whole situation. "Fuck you, Eisen. Go be a loser somewhere else." Scar said as she ran over to help Ayame up.

"Please…stop…" everyone heard Kira's soft voice, making everyone turn to her. Kira had been trying her best to keep her composure, but being next to Ryuu was too much. When she was near him, she realized her shame, her mistakes, and her reason why she had to leave.

"Please…just go away." Kira said as she covered her closed eyes and squatted down. Kira looked like a little kid, scared of something that wasn't real. Her body was shaking lightly as she tried to drown out her surroundings.

Ryuu looked down at Kira and smirked as he saw Kira was breaking. "And this is why you weren't good enough to be leader." He said confidently.

Ayame growled and ran over to Ryuu and grabbed his shirt, "Fuck you Dragon! She was a better leader then you could ever be, so why the Fuck are you here anyways!" She shouted in his face.

Ryuu smirk only grew as he grabbed Ayame's hands and forced her to let him go and dusted his shirt. "We heard you're bothering TDD, and even joined a new gang, so we thought we'd come help TDD clean up."

The TDA glared at Ryuu as he said his plan was to help the TDD regain their territory and clean up TDA. "And what makes you think you guys can?" Salima asked as she was cautious with the new men.

Naoto smirked as he looked at Salima before saying, "Because we all know that Kira is the one making you guys stronger, but see, Ryuu is the only one that can make Kira like that." He pointed to the scared Kira, who was at Ryuu's feet, trying to block out the world.

TDA saw that their leader was breaking down, wondering why this was happening. "Ryuu was Kira's Best friend and 2nd in command. He's now blind in his right eye cause Kira made a tiny mistake," Nobaru, Naoto's older brother, said. "And Ryuu save Kira from getting hurt. His price for saving her was his eye."

"Kira relives that day every time I'm around," Ryuu said, smirking, as he looked down at Kira. "And I just can't get enough out of it. All those years of Kira being better than me, being superior and now, she's nothing but a broken doll around me." Ryuu was enjoying himself as he circled around his former leader.

"Get away from her." Mariam shouted as she stepped towards Ryuu and Kira, pushing Ryuu away from Kira, as Julia bent down and got Kira to stand up. TDA quickly formed up to push their way through the boys as they led Kira away from the men. "She's nothing but a failure, and she knows it." Ryuu said as he watched the girls walking away.

"She's going to always be a failure. She never should have even tried to go to the top again." was the last thing the girls heard as they left.

**GASP! D: did you guys expect this?!**

**Lol I hope not! XD**


	9. Authors note

THIS STORY IS NOT BEING DISCONTINUED!

D: I apologize for having not updated lately . I've been very busy with cosplay commissioning work! If you all want to know I make Halo armors to make money with my friend and mentor!

We got a bunch of commissions that need to be done and haven't gotten to type anything up since it's been busy I have had things written in note books but haven't had time to type it up!

D: I will be typing as much as I can this week and putting up hopefully soon! I just wanted you to all know THIS IS NOT BEING DISCONTINUED! D: only slightly delayed! I SWEAR FOR MY LOVE OF ANIME, CONVENTIONS, HALO AND ALL THAT IS KIRA!


	10. Chapter 8: Stay True To You

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, anything in this story was made up by me, if anything is like an event that happen is pure coincidence! BUT :3 I do own Kira she is my OC I made! Ayame was made by a friend and any other OCs u see in here are owned by their rightful owner!

Hey so here is the long awaited chapter! :D sorry for being late! Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 8: Stay True To You  
**

As soon as TDA got home Kira ran for her room, and locked herself ashamed at what just happened only a few minutes ago. The girls decided to have a talk in the living room, and Ayame and Scar were going to explain everything.

Ayame sighed as she sat at the couch while Scar stood by a wall, waiting for the other girls to get comfortable.

"Kira is an amazing Leader, and you all know that." Ayame started as she looked down at her hands that were lying in her lap. "But with comes greatness comes great responsibility, she can only be strong for so long, there are things that even our great leader is afraid of."

The girls listened carefully as Ayame explained Kira a bit more. "Kira had raised Black Rose like she's raising you all and we did rule over the city like you all do now, but…" Ayame trailed off but slowly continued for the sake of TDA.

"Kira is human too… she makes mistakes, and in order to finally be rid of the rivaling gang that we had destroyed , who were trying to get their territory back, Kira ordered the end of them and everyone in Black Rose went to finish the job."

Ayame gripped her hands as she remembered the day that ended the comfortable state of Black Rose's lives.

_**-Flashback-  
**_  
Ayame held her hand handguns in each of her hands as her eyes were in slits as she concentrated around her surroundings. The rivaling gang, Mishaps, were firing hundreds of bullets at her and the other Black Roses who were pinned down behind some cars as cover.

"It looks like they were prepared for us." Ryuu said as he reloaded his hand guns as he looked over at Ayame. Ayame nodded as she had the same feeling he was feeling right now, Ryuu and her had been sent to clean up the rest of the Mishap members and they were suddenly ambushed only able to get out of their cars then ducked behind for cover.

"Kira sounded pissed on the phone, is she sending everyone?" Ayame asked since she heard Ryuu call Kira too tell her what happen. Ryuu sighed as he remembered the phone call, and Kira was pissed due to the fact she had made sure Mishaps weren't able to buy any weapons anymore, the Black Roses ruled the sales market in the city.

"Yea she's sending everyone as back-up, since we don't know what they have up their sleeves." Ryuu tried to look over from his cover but wasn't successful due to more shots were fired at them.

Suddenly some cars came driving at high speed from the street that the black rose had driven from and with their lights blaring the Black Roses raised their guns ready if it was the enemy. When the cars got closer they swerved into a position where the Black Roses had more cover and out came the rest of Black Roses armed with machine guns and plenty of ammo.

The rest of Black Roses stay covered and low as Kira got out and moved closer to Ryuu and Ayame. "Sorry we're late, you okay?" Kira said as her eyes were blood red telling everyone she was pisses as hell.

"Oh yea just fine, other than the fact we're getting shot at!" Ayame shouted as she looked at Kira. Kira smirked as she looked at her female best friend. "well then we better start shooting back, there are about 10 with machine guns semi automatics, don't know what else they got but be prepared for anything," Kira said as she cocked her AK47.

"And don't any of you fucking die or I'll find a way to bring you back to the dead to beat the fuck out of you all." The Black Roses all knew that was Kira's way of telling everyone to be careful, after all they were pinned down, and they didn't know what their enemy had, anything could happen.

As Kira signaled for some cover some people came above cover to place a hug machine gun on the cars they were covering and started letting the rounds shoot out to give Kira, Ayame, Ryuu, Scar, and a few others enough time to go around and get to the enemy area without having to waste their time cutting through the battle field.

As the Mishaps got distracted with the cover fire the others got around and started attacking from behind. As the battle began Kira had made a mistake, there weren't only 10 enemies, there were about 20-30 and there were only 10 of the Black Roses with them.

Ayame was already taking out a few before she was shot in the shoulder and Scar was dragging her out of fire and covering her as soon as they were behind some metal crates. Ryuu was pinned with Kira against three guys who all held machine guns and were spray and praying. Kira grind her teeth together as she was getting irritated and as soon as she heard the machine guns run out of bullets her eyes flash a dark red as her instinct kicked in, all she wanted was to kill all of the sons of bitches for even thinking they could attack her friends.

She quickly stood up and shouted as she pulled the trigger to her gun and moved from side to side as she shot the three guys, leaving so many holes in them they looked like Swiss cheese. As her AK47 ran out of bullets she threw it to the side and took out her two custom made handguns behind her waist and turned the safety off as she started walking towards more of the Mishaps.

"You fucked with the wrong person tonight!" She yelled as she started shooting at the Mishaps who were distracted by the cover fire the other Black Roses were giving. She wasn't going to leave anyone alive, she was going to make an example of these guys, no one was going to fuck with her or her friends again.

"Kira!" Ryuu's voice rang through Kira's ears, making her turn to Ryuu only to see a enemy with a gun pointed at her, and Ryuu running towards her. It all went slow in her mind, the guy pulled the trigger, Ryuu jumping in front of her, the bullet flew to Ryuu's head, Kira had her arms open catching Ryuu as she cried out, "RYUU!"

Kira fell to the floor with Ryuu in her arms bleeding from his head, and Kira frantically trying to figure out what to do. Ryuu was panting hard as his eyes were closed, at least he was alive, but there was just so much blood coming out of him. Kira glared at the guy who still had their gun pointed at them and raised her right hand with one of her guns, before the guy could even blink there was a bullet between his head, that was the last of them.

"Scar! Get Doc now!" Kira cried out as she quickly took off her skirt as she ripped it and started pressing it against Ryuu's head to stop the bleeding. Scar from behind the crate had seen what had happen and had run for the others after the last guy went down.

"Ryuu, oh god, you didn't have to you idiot." Kira said as her hands trembled as she tried to stop the bleeding. Kira's eyes were going back to her normal forest green eyes as she started crying. Ryuu grabbed Kira's hands with his own shaky hands and forced them off him, which shocked Kira. "You went wild again… you know you're blinded by rage when you do that." Ryuu said panting lightly as he opened his good eye and looked up at Kira glaring at her.

Kira winced lightly as she saw Ryuu's glare, it was the first time he was looking at her with such hate. "This wouldn't have happen if you weren't blinded by your rage." Ryuu said as he tried to push himself off Kira. Kira frantically tried to stop him from moving but Ryuu slapped Kira's hand away, freezing Kira from moving. "You could've gotten killed and maybe even the rest of us, you're not fit to be leader with your reckless actions!" Ryuu shouted angry as the rest of the Black Roses came up seeing the scene.

"Ryuu…here let me take a look." Came a melodic voice of a female as she came up to Ryuu and helped Kira up so she could take her spot. "Scar, get Kira out of here," the female said as she pushed Kira to Scar.

Scar didn't say anything and nodded as she pulled Kira passed the other Black Roses. As Kira was dragged she could see now, a lot of her Black Rose members were injured, some were bad and some were minor, but she knew, if she had just ordered for them to get out when they came as back up, then they wouldn't have gotten hurt. Kira had made a mistake cause of her rage of a rival gang trying to take something she had built, and now her friends were pay for her mistake.  
_  
__**-back to present-**_

All of TDA sat quiet as the memory of that day sunk in. "Kira and Ryuu stopped talking to each other, Black Roses separated into three parts, the ones who sided with Ryuu, which was most of the boys, the ones who sided with Kira, me, and Scar were a part of that including a few others, and the neutral group, the ones who just wish it was like it was before." Ayame said as she brushed a hand through her bangs sighing.

"Eventually Kira disappeared after her parents died and Black Rose separated, I didn't want to be a part of them without Kira, and from what I heard, Ryuu had taken over and was now taking control of areas that weren't worth taking over." Ayame remembered the days she quit Black Rose and kept hearing rumors of what they were doing after Kira and her left.

"It's not fair, that Ryuu guy is playing dirty!" Mariah shouted as she punched the wall next to her not really using her real power or it'd break the wall. "Ryuu has always been like that," Scar said glaring at the floor. "He's been waiting for so long to find a weakness to beat Kira, and when he finally found out it was him, he uses it to break her completely."

Ayame sighed as she looked at the staircase that led to the 2nd floor and to everyone's room. "Kira has plenty of demons to face, cause Kira's never really made any mistakes with her life, Kira was alone, and she learned to be a leader because she hated seeing her friends getting hurt," Ayame said as she looked at the TDA. "Each one of the Black Roses had a reason to stand beside Kira but we all knew one thing, Kira just wanted to make a world where none of the Black Roses had to endure the pain they had endured long ago."

"So all of Black Roses had horrible backgrounds?" Emily asked as she tried to make sense of the story. "Yea, we won't tell unless we're ready to tell you," Ayame said as she looked at Scar who froze in fear, fear of her past, just the same as Ayame. "Look all you need to know is… Kira has to beat the demon inside her right now, but when she gets out of it, we have to be here to tell her, we're staying together, no matter what." Ayame said as she looked at her hands.

"That's what I should've done as her best friend back then…but I was too afraid… too afraid to see Kira like that…" Ayame started as she was trembling. "I mean…Kira is what kept me strong all those years… seeing her the ways she was back then… was terrible… if she wasn't going to be my strength… how was I going to be able to be hers…"

Salima grabbed Ayame's hands gently and smiled at Ayame. "It's okay Ayame… you're not alone either, we're here for you." Ayame looked at Salima and all the other TDA's faces, seeing them mixed with comforting smiles and determined eyes. "You're right… the past is the past, but now all we can do is wait." Ayame said looking at the staircase with everyone this time. 'I just hope Kira can beat her demons…'

-with Kira-

Kira sat against the door to her room with her knees against her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. She was shaking as she tried her best not to go back to the night she made a mistake, the night she caused her best friends so much pain, the night… Her world crumbled.

She looked up as she the image of Ryuu standing above her with blood falling from the side of his face. 'You could've gotten killed and maybe even the rest of us, you're not fit to be leader with your reckless actions!' his voice echoed in her room. Kira quickly covered her ears as she whispered softly, "please stop it Ryuu I was only trying to make things b-"

'Better?' Ryuu said as he glared down at Kira. "You should never have tried to get back to the top Kira, you should've left everything, and you should have disappeared!" "Please Ryuu… don't do this to me." Kira said as she stood up and walked through the illusion of Ryuu, making it evaporate.

She walked to her bathroom opening her door and went to her sink to turn on the cold water. As she splashed her face with the chilling cold water to cool herself off she heard an old males voice at the door way saying, "My poor baby Kira, are the bad people hurting you again, don't worry papa is the only one that can hurt you."

Kira quickly turned to the door way to see her dead father smiling at her from her door way. Kira trembled as she looked at her dead father, she knew this wasn't real, he wasn't real but she was still afraid of him. "No… Stay away from me!" Kira cried out as she slammed the door to the bathroom shut and locked it.

As she felt her heart pumping the beat ringed in her ear as she ran over to the toilet and started throwing up from the built up stress of her past. "Kira sweetie, come out, I promise not to hurt you." Came her father's voice through the door. It was a lie, it was always a lie and if she hid there for too long he made it hurt more.

Kira's tears fell from her eyes as she stopped throwing up and fell back against the tub, sobbing lightly. "Please… someone… help me…" she whispered all her strength was leaving her. Suddenly she felt a soft hand on top of her weak trembling ones and she looked beside her to see a little boy. "It's okay Kira, I'll beat him up if he dares to come in." the boy said giving Kira a soft smile.

Kira had lost so much of her strength that she couldn't even speak, but she wanted so badly why he looked so familiar, and why she felt so safe with him. "Remember Kira, stay true to your hear and stay true to what you believe in, and nothing is impossible." the boy said as he pointed to her locket. 'That's what Ryuu always told me.' She through as she looked at the boy, he really did look like Ryuu as a kid, heck maybe he is since all of this was in her mind.

'Ryuu always found me, no matter where I hid from my father, Ryuu came to find me, he was always beside me, never leaving me alone.' "If you stay true to what you believe in, there will always be people who are with you till the end." Kid Ryuu said as he smiled at Kira again. Kira looked at Kid Ryuu gentle eyes as she remembered her past with her best friend; he was her pillar, her strength. Suddenly Ryuu started disappearing which got Kira to panicking, getting her to use all her strength to reach out to him.

"Ryuu don't leave me!" Kira cried out as Ryuu completely vanish and she fell forward with her head in her hands as she lay on the floor, crying her eyes out. "Kira let me in, you're making me angry." Her father's voice started again and now there was banging on her door. She was alone, she was afraid, and she felt like she was trapped "Come on shadow I know you can do better than this!" Came a familiar female voice.

Kira sobbed as she slowly raised her head as she looked at Ayame and the rest of TDA holding out with hands to her. "You'll never be alone, because we're right here beside you!" Mariah said as she smiled at Kira. "It's okay to be afraid, everyone gets afraid of something." Emily said smiling as she pushed her glasses up with her free hand. "And if you ever feel trap, we'll just bust your ass out like always." Scar said smirking.

Kira's tears were now flowed even more, but they felt different, they weren't tears of fear, frustration, or regret, they were tears of relief. Her hand slowly moved as she reached out to the girls afraid they'd disappear like kid Ryuu did a minute ago, but as her hand grasped Ayame and Mariah's and was lifted up to her feet she knew her friends were there and never leaving her side.

Suddenly a light surrounded her and she woke up in her original spot, against the bedroom door with her back against it. It had been a dream, all of it, but it opened her eyes. Kira stood up slowly using the door as support since her legs were still shaking from the slight fear that was leaving her. The feeling of confidence and relief spread over her body, that dream had reminded her why she was still around and why she was still standing strong.

"I won't let the past push me down anymore." Kira whispered as her eyes held no more regret or fear, only determination, determination to get past her mistakes. 'If Ryuu isn't my strength anymore, I'll just have to be my own strength and be the strength of TDA!' Kira thoughts shouted as she quickly walked over to her drawer and looked at the huge mirror that was placed on top of it.

"I'm going to stay try to myself," Kira's words rang as she spoke to the mirror that had the image of herself crying looked back at her. Her hand slowly up and around her neck as she grabbed the small clasped of her necklace. "and stay true to what I believe in." she said as she unclipped her necklace and let it fall to the floor, giving her the feeling of a heavy burden was lifted from her.

"But I'm not doing it alone." Kira smiled as the image her of crying self disappeared and the image of TDA were behind Kira smiling and nodding.

**Well :D hope you like this chapter, it's a bit longer than the other ones! AND sorry about the long wait! =/= I've been busy with work… and will be for a while so I don't know when the next chapter will be out. **

**If I get tons of reviews then maybe I'll try my best! :3 after all I write so I can get reviews and know what people think about my story! And when I get tons of reviews I get motivated to write for all my readers ^^! 3 **


	11. Chapter 9: New plan, and Ryuu's shadows

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, anything in this story was made up by me, if anything is like an event that happen is pure coincidence! BUT :3 I do own Kira she is my OC I made! Ayame was made by a friend and any other OCs u see in here are owned by their rightful owner!

So I'm sorry that I've only BARELY posted this chapter T^T I am moving this month and have no internet! :3 but good news is I've been writing! ^^ and have tons of chapters for you all! :3 will be posting every week on Fridays! YAY! :3 so look forward to next week!

NOW ENJOY THE CHAPTER! PLEASE REMEMBER TO GIVE ME A REVIEW! :3 it would really help me be more motivated!

**Chapter 9: New plan, and Ryuu's shadows**

Kira sat in her room as she was calming down and was looking at the locket that now lay at her feet. She sighed lightly as she bent down and picked it up and held it in front of her as she examined it. It had been a gift from Ryuu when they were young, when she first got Black Rose together.

Ryuu had bought it for her as her birthday present and even got it specially inscribed. _"The Shadow Of Black Rose, Forever and Always" _it said inside. "Sorry Ryuu… but I won't be the shadow of Black Rose anymore, now I'm just Kira of TDA, The Dark Angels…" She said as she opened her top drawer and placed her locket deep in the back where she hoped never to see it for a long time.

"And I won't let you stop me now." She slammed her drawer shut and turned to head out the door, she needed to talk to the girls, and she needed to make sure they knew she was fine now. As she came downstairs she realized she had actually been locked in her room for a whole day, it was the afternoon of the next day. All the girls had slept in the living room, staying up late worried for their leader.

She smiled softly as she looked everyone, putting her hand on Ayame as she shook her awake. "Ayame… wake up." Kira said lightly. Ayame groaned as she slowly opened her eyes to look up at Kira and gasped as she quickly sat up and cried out, "Kira, you're okay!" which woke up everyone from their slumber.

Kira laughed lightly as she nodded, looking at half sleepy faces as she spoke to them, "Yea... why are you all sleeping in the living room?" she asked but already knew the answer. Mariah jumped from her spot and hugged Kira.

"Kira don't listen to that Ryuu person! You are a great leader and you're human, we all make mistakes!" she cried out as she comforts her friend, having wanted to say that all night.

Kira was surprised at Mariah but when she looked over to everyone they all looked like they wanted to say the same thing, they wanted to comfort her. Kira smiled as she realized they had found out why she had been feeling so down, so different.

'Ayame and Scar probably told them' she thought as she hugged Mariah back and nodded. "You guys are…" Kira started saying before she pulled Mariah off her and smiled for Mariah. "I'm sorry to have worried you, I'm fine now."

"I won't be chained by Black Rose anymore, I'm a leader of TDA, and I promised to make you guys the best!" Kira's eyes held a new determination that the girls saw, and were so glad. She had somehow defeated her demons, her shadows, and now she had a new light in her eyes.

Ayame on the side was happy that her best friend had fought the demons that were in her, and she was glad that Kira was back to her old self. She had worried all night that her friend might be consumed by the shadows and wouldn't be able to return but she was glad that her best friend found a new light.

-Few hours later-

"From what I'm assuming the town won't be fully taken over for another week." Kira had said after everyone had cleaned up and changed clothes and were now sitting around the dining table eating breakfast.

"Ryuu is good at taking territories as much as Kira, so it won't be too much difficulty for him, just as it wasn't too much difficulty when Kira helped TDA take over all of TDD's territory." Ayame explained as she ate her bowl of fruit.

"Yes so we'll strike when they get at least over half of the town, we'll destroy them and make sure they won't be able to bounce back from it." Kira said as she stabbed her fork into some pancakes in front of her and smirked.

"Emily I have a list of people I want you to look for, find where they are located, find their contact information, after that Me, Ayame and Scar will leave to visit these people," Kira said as she threw a piece of paper to Emily who easily caught it and stood up to do what had to be done.

"Mariah after Emily get's contact and locations, I'll need you to organize transportation, "Kira looked over at Mariah who had already taken out her phone to make plans for the transportation.

"Salima, Mariam and Julia I want you keep surveillance on TDD and BR's actions and Hilary and Matilda I want reports while I'm gone." Salima, Mariam and Julia stood up and went straight to Control with Hilary and Matilda following right behind them.

Scar and Ayame looked at Kira and wondered who they were visiting. Kira looked over at her two oldest friends and began to explain, "We're going to meet old friends and convince them to join us…" The two knew now what the plan was.

"We can't win without them, so we'll have to try our hardest for TDA." Kira said as she put her elbows on the table and placed her head in her hands. "I myself don't know if this plan will work, but we have to pay TDD for the surprise they gave us." Kira said smirking.

-With TDD & BR-

Kai sat with Ryuu as they ate dinner talking about the starting plans of taking back the city. "I have my men have small chats with the areas that Kira had taken over, they'll get your territories back and even get TDA's old territories." Ryuu said as he ate the gourmet meal that was given to him.

Ryuu had to thank the guy that had brought him to this city just to get Kira out of the way. He had been trying to look for her to destroy her completely so that he didn't have to worry that she might come back.

He had enjoyed having made Kira back up into a corner and break down in front of so many people, especially in front of Ayame and Scar. He hadn't expected to see them but it was perfect for them to see that Kira was truly useless.

He would have to find a way to get them back into Black Rose, they had been one of the skilled people in the group and it would help him even more if they were back, and in his control. He knew it'd probably have to take some dirty work to get them to get back but he would do anything to make sure Black Rose are better with him then when it was in Kira's hands.

He looked over to Kai and saw Kai eating and looking at some papers that was given to him with the plans that were being made. He would have to make sure this Kai didn't get too much power, and make sure he understands that Black Rose is superior.

"I thank you for agreeing to our alliance Ryuu, you are a huge help to me and the TDD." Kai said as he placed the papers down and looked over at Ryuu. "Ever since Kira came I had problems with those damn women."

Ryuu didn't like Kai's eyes, they held something he knew was just waiting to explode, he didn't know what, but he feared it. They were like when Kira was leader, when Kira had made Black Rose one of the best.

"No thank you for bringing me to Kira, I had been looking for her to do what needed to be done." Ryuu said as he pushed his plate away and stood up. He needed to get away from this man, his aura is going to consume him if he didn't. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go see what my men are doing." He said as he walked out of the room.

Ryuu walked to the room that was given to him by Kai and was sharing with the others and saw that his men were back and were lounging around. "What are you all doing?!" He shouted as he looked angry since he expected for them to be out making visits to the shops.

Keru looked up from his book he had been reading to look at Ryuu while the others just did whatever they were doing. "Relaxing," Keru said as he closed his book. "We decided to take care of business tomorrow since today was an eventful day." Ryuu glared at Keru and walked over to the TV where the twins were playing a video game and shut it off.

"Get back out there, I want this city taken over quickly so we can leave sooner." He shouted as the twins were about to protest. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and got up to do what was ordered. Keru stayed behind to talk to Ryuu, it was only them now.

"Ryuu why are you being so weird lately, ever since we saw Kira you've been stricter with the others, you need to calm down." Keru said putting a hand on Ryuu's shoulder only to get it shrugged off. Keru sighed as he knew that Ryuu was now getting over confident from breaking Kira and was trying to be a better leader then Kira but if he wasn't careful the others would rebel and then black rose would truly be dead.

"Look me and the guys are just not motivated to help a bunch of weak guys to take over a city they should've never had gotten taken away so quickly, even if it's Kira." Keru said as he now glared at Ryuu since that was the only way to get through to Ryuu.

Ryuu turned to head to the bathroom and waved a hand to signal Keru to leave, "I don't care, just do as I say, and that way you can get back to seeing Tomoyo-chan." Keru sighed as he walked out of the room to get out doing what needed to be done wanted with the others.

Ryuu walked into the bathroom and turned the knobbed to the sink to wash his face. As he looked into the mirror he sighed as he finally could relax and be left to his thoughts. He took a handful of water and splashed it over his face trying to clear all the uneasiness he had been feeling for a long while now.

As he moved his head up to look in the mirror he gasped as he saw the image of Kira back in the day. She had the fire in her eyes, the same one he saw in Kai earlier. "Ryuu do you think you could amount to me?" Kira said as she smirked at Ryuu who was glaring back at Kira. "Do you think you could ever be greater than me?"

Ryuu hated that this image was asking the questions he had been afraid to answer to himself. He had thought of himself as leader since he was a child; he thought he could do great things. But when Kira assembled Black Rose and did what he couldn't do, he realized that he couldn't do what he thought he could with her around. He stayed with her, became close, became someone she could rely on till the day he could find her weakness and exploits it.

The day he became her weakness was the day that began his rule over Black Rose, he manipulated anyone he could and cause them to trust him more than Kira, then the day that Kira's parents died, he made sure to officially break her chains to Black Rose and force her out.

"You are nothing Kira, you are only a shadow, always near the light but never in the light, that's what I was, I was the light to your shadow!" Ryuu growled out as he glared at Kira. Kira's smirk grew as she crossed her arms over her chest, "You, my light? I don't think so dear Ryuu, you were but the darkness inside me, holding me back." Kira's words echoed as she looked at him.

"The darkness that was afraid of what I was… Superior to you!" Ryuu growled knowing the illusion was right but he'd never back down, he was going to teach her, he was going to be the one that was superior, he was going to be the one to be on top!

"Shut up you good for nothing bitch, you almost got our people killed, your anger, your pride, it's what almost caused The Black Roses to be destroyed!" He shouted in defense as he tried to fight against the image.

"My anger? My Pride? That's what caused The Black Rose to be destroyed?" Kira laughed as she turned away from him. "The Black Roses was destroyed the day I left; you were the one that caused me to leave! You caused this conflict, you caused it with your greed to be better than me, and do you really think The Black Roses are better in your hands?"

Kira's image started fading leaving Ryuu upset and angry, because he knew the image was telling the truth but he wouldn't allow it to be right about The Black Roses to be destroyed, he was going to prove to Kira and to everyone that he was a better leader, that he was meant to do great things!

-The next day with TDA-

Kira, Scar, Ayame, and Emily sat in the living room looking as folders that held profiles of people Kira had ask for. "Kira are you sure they'll help?" Emily asked worried since she found out who the people Kira wanted to talk to.

Kira looked up from one of the profiles and smiled lightly. "They'll help… they're old friends that I've put my trust and faith, but if they refuse, I won't force them, because I respect them too much."

Emily nodded as she stood up, "well I have to get back to control… I'll send Mariah over to talk about transportation." As Emily left Ayame looked up at Kira and asked, "Kira if we leave today we can get to all of them by the end of this week and start the master plan."

Kira nodded as she looked back at the file she was looking at. Mariah walked in since Emily said that Kira wanted to see her for the next stage of their plan. "I called our connections and I also got my private Jet for any travel purposes." Mariah said as soon as she walked in, getting straight to the point.

Kira got up and grabbed some of the files while Ayame and Scar grabbed the rest, already knowing it was time to leave. "Good we'll be leaving for Hokkaido and Tokyo for the next 2 days." Kira said as she followed Mariah to the door where a car was waiting for them.

Mariah nodded as she looked at Kira, "We'll send you reports on TDD and The Black Roses, if you need anything else please message me." Kira nodded as Ayame and Scar got in the car before she did, having hugged Mariah good-bye before going in as well.

The trip to the Airport was quiet as they read over the files again. "It's been so long since we've seen everyone… I wonder how everyone is…" Kira said as she drifted off since she felt something at the pits of her stomach poking at her.

"Kira… I'm sure everyone has been fine… I mean they were the best of The Black Roses." Ayame said as she smiled lightly at one of the files. They were heading off to see their old members of The Black Roses that weren't working for Ryuu, the ones that stayed neutral during the time Ryuu was trying to rebel again Kira.

They hadn't taken sides because they owed Kira their lives but they also considered Ryuu as family so they decided to stay out of the conflict, and when Kira left they left as well separating to places they wanted to leave to, to new homes.

Kira looked at the file she had, Rohann Yukari, She was now residing in Hokkaido in a peaceful little apartment hidden away, nothing special. She had been working in a small restaurant being a waitress even though Kira knew she didn't have to since she had been saving up ever since she got out of the orphanage.

'I guess she didn't even want Eisen to find her… Eisen had tried to convince her to take Ryuu's side… which upset her and it cause Eisen and her to fight… later… Eisen lost her trust when he decided to lie to Ayame that Rohann hated me and had taken Ryuu's side…' Kira was lost in her thoughts not realizing they were at the airport till Ayame shook her out of her thoughts.

As Kira came out of the car she looked up to see 2 planes waiting for the girls, one to Hokkaido and one to Tokyo. Kira looked over to Ayame and Scar as they waited for her command. "Ayame go to Tokyo… its best you talk to Sakuno on your own since you two were close, if anything please give her this letter as well." Kira said as she handed Ayame a envelope for Sakuno, she then turned to Scar, "Scar will come with me to Hokkaido to talk to Rohann, we'll meet back here the day after tomorrow and then we'll deal with the other two together."

Ayame nodded as she already was heading to a plane while Kira and Scar head towards the other. They were off to see their old friends, and they made sure that they wouldn't return without them, so that the battle they all knew was coming would be even.

:3 so what do you think is in store for Kira, Ayame and Scar! XD and what do you think the TDD will be doing with the Black Rose! And WHO ARE THESE OLD FRIENDS THAT KIRA AND THE OTHERS ARE TRYING TO RETURN WITH!? :3 well I'll be posting next chapter sometime next week!


	12. Chapter 10: Sakuno

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, anything in this story was made up by me, if anything is like an event that happen is pure coincidence! BUT :3 I do own Kira she is my OC I made! Ayame was made by a friend and any other OCs u see in here are owned by their rightful owner!**

So lately I've been really tired . moving to a new place is pretty hard! :3 but soon I'll have internet! XD but for now :3 I hope you all enjoy this chapter! After reading please review!

**Chapter 10: Sakuno**

Ayame landed in Tokyo smiling lightly as she walked out of the plane and stretched lightly. It wasn't a long trip but she still thought plane rides just took too long and were always uncomfortable.

A car waited almost in front of the plane with a man in a suit and sunglasses waiting in front of it. "I presume you are Ayame?" The man had asked as Ayame walked up to him. Ayame nodded as she held out her hand already knew that this man was to hand the keys to the vehicle she was to use while in Tokyo.

The man handed Ayame the keys and has said, "Direction to your hotel, and your hotel keys were placed in a folder that is on your passenger seat, when you are done with both the vehicle and hotel, please call the number in the folder, someone will come to pick up the car from this airport, your returning flight will be the day after tomorrow."

Then the suited man left almost disappearing out of thin air. Ayame shrugged as she got into the driver seat before she grabbed the folder that held direction and started heading out. The drove through the city hitting traffic every so often but didn't mind since the drive to the hotel wasn't too far.

As she came to the hotel she paid for valet and immediately head for her hotel room to give an update call to Kira and control.

As she walked into her hotel suit which was provided by Mariah, she looked around slightly impressed at the huge room. She walked over to the couch and took a seat placing her bag and files next to her as she took her phone out to make her first call.

As she dialed control she got a hold of Emily who answered almost immediately, "Hey Emily, I just made it to the Hotel, I'm going to get more research on where Sakuno is, but I'll call once I've gotten to talk to her."

Ayame could tell that Emily was busy with the others but Emily replied, "Very well, Kira hasn't called so I assume she's still on her flight so don't bother calling, I'll call you as soon as I find out Kira has landed, Good luck on your search, I have to get back to the others." Emily hung up and Ayame went back to the files she brought.

**Subject 001**

**Name: Sakuno Miyara**

**Name in Black Rose: Kaze**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 5'6"**

**Hair: Mid-back length, silky, smooth, black**

**Skin: Lightly tanned**

**Past: She had a mother, father, and brother. Parents were killed in a car accident when she was 7 years old. A year or so after her parents' death, her brother died from being shot. He was in the wrong place and time. After losing her family, she became cold and distant. **

**She lived alone. Before the tragedy that had happened to her, she had learned some hand to hand combats and the use of fire arms during her free time. She only resorts to fire arm as a last resort. She was also livelier before the tragedy. **

**She was part of a gang for a short time period when she started living on her own, and was known as Kaze since she was as swift as the wind. Whenever she went out when she was with her gang, she always wears a mask so that she wouldn't be recognized if she was out on her own.**

**Present residence: Tokyo, Japan**

**Recently seen: working at a small boutique**

Ayame smiled as she saw so much detail in the file that Kira had ask Emily and was surprise that Emily was able to find so much. Emily even found out about Sakuno's past which not a lot knew, even few of Black Rose knew of Sakuno's past.

'Well at least Emily got the address of the Boutique she works at.' Ayame thought as she took out a small paper that had the boutique's address. '

Better go see her today…then give her the night to think it over.' She said as she stood up and took out her jacket from her suitcase before heading out.

She took in the scenery of Tokyo as she walked the streets to the small boutique she was heading toward, it wasn't too far from her hotel so she decided to just walk. Before she came to the Boutique she stopped by a coffee shop and grabbed two coffees one for herself and one for Sakuno.

As she came to the small boutique she smiled as the small store with a small fenced porch looking area with accessories displayed and the huge sign above the with bright bold red letters that spelled out 'Rose'.

She figure Sakuno just couldn't let go of the Black Rose so easily and decided to work somewhere that only slightly reminded of everyone.

As she walked in she looked around at the boutique filled with clothes and accessories neatly organized and displayed.

"Welcome!" came a voice at the middle where a counter sat with the person Ayame was looking for sitting at the back counter reading away at a book, too distracted to know of her surrounds.

Ayame walked up to the counter smiling softly as she placed the second coffee down on the counter and pushed it so it'd be in the view of her distracted old friend.

Sakuno looked up from her book when the coffee came into view and gasped as her Blood red eyes rested on the figure of her old friend. She immediately stood up and jumped over the counter to give Ayame a hug, while Ayame quickly placed her own coffee down before bracing herself for Sakuno's hug.

"When, how, why?!" Sakuno said as she smiled at her friend who was laughing at her short questions. "Today, some sources, and on some important business." Ayame answer as Sakuno pulled away from their hug.

"Oh, what kind of business?" Sakuno asked curious as to what business brought Ayame to the city of Tokyo. Ayame's smiled seemed to fade a bit and her eyes became serious as she stared at Sakuno.

"Kira sent me." That was all she said to get Sakuno to look just as serious as well. It's wasn't everyday that an old gang member and friend came, especially when the old leader of that gang had sent her personally.

"I know this maybe difficult for you Sakuno but Kira isn't leader or apart of The Black Rose anymore." Ayame said as she took out an envelope out of her jacket. "But she is leading a new group, and she'd like very much to join, not as some one of the Black Rose but as a new member of The Dark Angels."

Ayame handed Sakuno the envelope as she smiled softly at her before grabbing her coffee. "She needs you your help again, but won't force you, the letter is from her, it'll explain the situation and it's for you to decided whether you want to or not."

Ayame then turned for the door as she started walking towards it, "I'll come by tomorrow to hear your answer, but for now think about it, I have some other business so see you tomorrow." She said as she wave goodbye before walking out the doors.

Sakuno turned to walk back to the back of the counter looking at the envelope curious as to what it would say. She wondered why Kira was leading a new group and as to why she needed her help. It been only been a few years but she knew that Kira was strong and didn't need too much help with anything, so why now, why did she need her help.

As she sat down she opened the envelope and took the letter out, smiling lightly as she realized the letter was hand written by Kira.

"_**Dear Sakuno/Kaze**_

_** How have you been? I hope well. You always did pretty well by yourself, reason why we became good friends. We wanted to be strong and independent, we needed to be or else we'd both fall apart, am I right? Well I'm sure you didn't fall apart like I did when I left the Black Rose. Yea, I fell apart recently, but I realized my mistakes, I realize I wasn't using my own strength, my own power to stand strong or be independent… I didn't stay true to myself. That is why the Black Rose fell apart when it did, and that is how I caused so much pain for you and the others… I'm so sorry Sakuno; you had to suffer through my stupidity. Thank you for staying neutral when the odds were in Ryuu's favor.**_

_** Now to tell you why Ayame is delivering this note and why I need your help again. I'm leading anew group, their names are The Dark Angels, and I'd very much like it if you joined. These girls are wonderful people, they're the most sweetest people I know, and they are always beside me, listening and following me not only as members of the group but as friends as well. These individuals remind me very much like us females in The Black Rose, they are being discriminated as females. They were being bullied and pushed around by the rivaling gang, The Dark Daggers, having also being discarded since many of the members were former friends and family members. Men thinking they could walk all over us just because we were female, because we had feelings, because they thought of us weak. Well no more, I want help these girls become greater, to become strong like how you and the others became when we had all formed together and show those stupid men that we are not weak, that we are as strong as them, maybe even greater.**_

_** While I had made the girls stronger there has been some complications, and this is one of the main reasons I need you Sakuno. The complication is that Ryuu has shown up, and he has brought with him the males of the Black Rose and has told me that he intends to destroy what I've built with my new girls, and that he will help the rivaling gang, The Dark Daggers.**_

_** I've broken past my Shadows Sakuno… and I asked you… not as a leader of The Black Rose, but as a leader of The Dark Angels and as your friend, please, will you join me in this fight?**_

_** Sincerely,**_

_** Kira"**_

Sakuno smiled as she finished reading the letter. So her friend had finally won against the shadows that had cover and clouded her vision.

Sakuno could tell in the letter that Kira had become stronger, Kira had finally let go all of the pain that was locked deep inside of her.

The girls that Kira was now leading had somehow done the things that she needed the push, did things that neither her nor the other Black Rose members did for her in her time of need. Sakuno had felt horrible back when the feud between Kira and Ryuu began.

Ever since she left she kept thinking of so many 'if' situations, so many scenarios to try and get everything back to how it was, but they all ended in failures.

She had no chance to help back then, but now even after all these years; Kira was now giving her a chance, a chance to help her.

She didn't care, if was against Ryuu and some of the other Black Rose members, all she knew was she was being given a second chance to help someone that she owed her life to.

Kira had saved her back then, even when she had her own troubles. Sakuno was lost and broken, cold and distant with her surrounding after her brother had been shot.

Ever since their parents had died her and her brother only had each other. They lived a decent life, and she had been cheerful because she was happy with her brother.

But the day he was shot she broke, nothing matter to her anymore. That was how Kira found her that is what Kira saved her from. Kira had promise to make everything better, that she would make her pain go away, and to think of her as family.

Kira had invited her to join the Black Rose, telling her that the gang was to make the city safe, that they'd clean the trash that caused pain to everyone, to stop the killing. That's what they did, they were so strong that they cleaned the trash, and while cleaning up they had also taken out the people that had killed her own brother.

She had gotten her revenge and she had gain a family, even with missing her brother she knew that she had a reason to stay with Kira, Kira was the one who gave her life once again.

She promised to herself that she would help Kira if she ever asked for help. And now that she is being asked to help once again, she would answer to it, no matter how peaceful it was for her now; she would never abandon her savior's life and most of all her very good friend.

Sakuno didn't waste any time she had called the store manager from the back and had asked to leave early due to emergency.

The store manager was a kind lady, she had accepted Sakuno who looked like she needed work after moving to the busy city. The store manager told her it was fine letting Sakuno leave to whatever the emergency was.

Sakuno ran out with her stuff heading straight to her place. She needed to pack, and arrange for her move. She was leaving tomorrow with Ayame.

-Next morning-

Ayame had walked into the small boutique with two coffees, today she would hear Sakuno's decision. As she came up to the counter she saw that Sakuno in front of the counter talking to a old lady. "Sakuno dear are you sure?" the lady asked as she looked sad up at the young girl. "Yes, I'm sorry to leave you ma'am but I have a friend that needs me." Sakuno said smiling softly as she hugged the lady. "Thank you for everything."

Ayame smiled as she listened in on the conversation and had seen the suitcase next to Sakuno. So her decision was to help Kira once more, even if it meant leaving this peaceful world she had found.

"I'll make sure to take care of her ma'am, we'll come back to visit." Ayame said as she walked up to the two surprising them. Sakuno smiled at Ayame and hugged her while taking the two coffees from her to place on the counter.

"Ma'am this is my friend Ayame, she's here to pick me up so we can go help our dear friend." Sakuno said introducing while the store manager and Ayame shook hands.

The store manager smiled kindly at Ayame as she shook hands with her and said, "Please do, for the past years now Sakuno has become someone very dear to me, she is almost like a daughter to me."

Sakuno smiled sadly at the store manager as she wished she could stay but she couldn't just leave her friend alone. "I'll personally make sure she comes back ma'am, we'll even bring our other friends, I'm sure they'd love your little boutique very much." Ayame said as she smiled at the lady before letting go and grabbing her coffee.

"I'm sorry it's early but we need to get to our flight." She said before she stepped back for Sakuno to say her goodbye. Sakuno turned to the old lady who had almost become a mother to her in the past years.

"Ma'am I have something for you." Sakuno said as she took out an envelope from her pocket and handed it to the lady.

"Please keep it, I don't need it, and wish for you to keep making these beautiful clothes." She said as she hugged the lady before quickly grabbing her coffee and walked out of the door with Ayame leading.

"Goodbye Ma'am, I'll be sure to return." The lady smiled sadly as she watched Sakuno leave. When she had disappeared through the doors she slowly opened the envelope and gasped dropping the envelope full of hundred dollar bills.

Sakuno had left her money so that no many hardship while she was away the lady would be financially stable, stable enough to keep the small boutique she had grown to love and care, just as much as she loved and cared for the lady.

:3 hope you like Sakuno ^^ she's one of my best friends in rl! :3 anyways XD hope you read next weeks chapter!


	13. Chapter 11: Rohann and hard whereabouts

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, anything in this story was made up by me, if anything is like an event that happen is pure coincidence! BUT :3 I do own Kira she is my OC I made! Ayame was made by a friend and any other OCs u see in here are owned by their rightful owner!

Hey so here is the long awaited chapter! :D sorry for being late! Hope you enjoy!

I'm sorry I didn't post the chapter last week XD I was at a convention! Also a warning :3 I will be at … -drum roll- COMIC CON! :3 next week! YAY!

I will not be posting a new chapter next week :3 for that reason and also because of the favor I will be asking of people at the end of this chapter! ^^ please read!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Rohann and hard whereabouts**

Kira silent walked out of the plane with Scar following close behind, they had a silent plane trip the whole time, lost in their own thoughts.

As they walked down the stairs they had been confronted by a man in a suit just like Ayame in Tokyo. He had handed everything they needed for this trip and had disappeared without any extra words.

As Scar took the driver seat Kira took the passenger seat and began calling control to give them an update of their arrival.

"Hey Kira, Ayame had landed a few minutes before you and is heading out to talk to Sakuno already." Emily said on the other side of the phone line.

"That's good, the sooner the better, which reminds me, me and Scar are heading to talk to Rohann now." Kira said as she handed Scar a restaurant address for her to punch into the car navigator. "Affirmative, I'll tell Ayame when she calls to update me."

Emily sounded like she was in control typing up a storm on one of her computers. "Any update on TDD or The Black Roses?" Kira asked as she looked forward watching the streets that they were passing.

"The Black Roses has gone and threaten the areas we've already taken, we've already informed the places to do as they say, like you ordered."

Kira had told Emily to quickly do that due the fact she knew if the places tried to fight with The Black Rose they'd be harmed , so harmed she wouldn't be able to save them.

"Good, I'm counting on you to keep watch, if anything wrong happens contact me asap." Kira had said before saying goodbye and hanging up.

"We'll be there momentarily, do you think she's working right now?" Scar asked as she looked over at her leader and friend for a second before looking back to the road.

Kira smiled softly as she looked down at the file Emily had given her. "Yes, Emily has even research her schedule," Kira said as she looked up seeing their destination in view. "It'll have been quiet sometime since I talked with her."

Scar parked the car and placed a hand on Kira's shoulder reassuring her she wasn't alone, and she'd stay by Kira the entire time. Kira smiled at her friend and nodded, understanding that she wasn't alone.

They both came out of the car and began heading to the entrance of the restaurant. As they walked in they were the smell and sounds of the small but busy restaurant. They were seated by a young waitress and asked if there was anything they'd like to start off with.

"Just some water please, and is there a waitress by the name Rohann Yukari working today? If so can we please speak to her?" Kira asked smiling at the waitress. The waitress nodded and left the two to get some water and call on Rohann.

Kira could see in the distant of the small restaurant their waitress walk up to another waitress and had informed her of some guest wanting to see her.

Rohann turned to where her co-worker had pointed and gasped lightly as she recognized the two. She walked over to the table smiling slightly as she came up to the two people she didn't expect to see, especially one individual.

"It's been a while…"Rohann said as she looked at Kira. Kira smiled up at her old friend and nodded, "yes it has,"

Kira then looked around as she tried to figure out if what she was about to ask was going to be okay. "I was going to ask if you were able to take a break or something to talk with us, we're not here on a small chat, we really need to talk to you about something."

Rohann nodded as she turned to head to her boss and had asked to take a break since she hadn't already. As she sat down the waitress from before had come to place waters on the table and had said she'd be back to take orders.

"So will you tell me why you're here?" Rohann asked as Kira took out some files from her bag. "I will Rohann… but first…" Kira look over at Rohann and her smiled seemed to have turned into a painful one. "I want to apologize to you Rohann…" This surprise Rohann and made her look at Kira confused.

"Back when I was leader of The Black Roses, I cause everyone pain, with one mistake I had torn The Black Roses to separate."

Rohann shook her head as she looked at Kira about to protest but scar stopped her. "She needs to say this to you, just listen." Scar said, she knew Kira needed to say this, and that all Scar and Rohann could do was sit and listen.

Kira smiled softly at Scar as a thank you before she continued, "I was weak and broken, and it wasn't Ryuu's fault, it was my own, for not staying true to myself, I had finally built something for us, I made is all come crashing down cause of my fear, my fear of someone taking it all away." Kira looked like she was in pain saying all this.

"Thanks to my fears I had caused the end to The Black Rose that we know, your fight with Eisen…when he…" Kira was slow knowing this was sensitive for Rohann to talk about Eisen her childhood friend since she was in the orphanage ever since she could remember.

Rohann's eye's hardened at the mention of her once best friend. "When he betrayed me and had lied to you, Ayame and the others, and had tried to force me to be on Ryuu's side when I wanted no part in you and his fight."

Kira looked at Rohann and realized how angry she really was when she saw the anger in her eyes. "Yes…I'm sorry that your friendship was broken like that…" Kira said. Rohann stood from her spot and was suddenly glaring at Kira.

"That bastard was at fault not you Kira, if he had been a real friend he wouldn't have done something so stupid, so don't apologize for his stupidity, look I have to get back to work if you want come back later when I'm off at 6, we can talk more then." Rohann said as she tried to go only to have Scar to grab her wrist, stopping her from leaving.

"Rohann, we need you, we need you to join us to help beat Ryuu and The Black Rose, and we need you to join The Dark Angels." Kira said as she knew that Scar was holding on to Rohann to make sure she heard.

It took a bit for the new information to sink into Rohann's brain. Kira and Scar where there trying to recruit her to try and beat their old teammates and members of The Black Rose. Kira was here asking, with a new spirit and mind, for Rohann to help her beat Ryuu, her once former best friend.

"Are you out of your mind…" Rohann asked without really thinking. "Are you and Ryuu still on that shit back at The Black Rose, I thought you left to go find yourself after I found out you were shattered, when Ryuu was trying to take your place, but now I find out you left to go find yourself a new gang to control and try to force your way back into The Black Rose," Rohann was now shouting, obviously upset at Kira. "Maybe Ryuu was right, Maybe you aren't worthy of being The Black Rose's leader after all!"

Rohann pulled her arm out of Scar's grasped and glared at the two before saying, "I think you two should leave."

Scar was about to say something but Kira held up her hand to silence her. Kira stood up and grabbed her bag as she took out an envelope out of her side pouch.

"We'll leave, but please… read this before making your decision… I'm not trying to force my way into The Black Rose again, I'm trying to let it rest in peace… By the way Eisen looks different after all these years… you should really give him a call every once in a while." Kira said leaving the letter on the table and left with Scar.

Rohann stayed where she was standing and didn't move as Kira and Scar left, kind of shocked that Kira knew that she hadn't talked or called Eisen since she had left the Black Rose. She looked at the envelope on the table and pocketed it before she went back to work.

After work she left the restaurant quickly heading home afraid that Kira and Scar would try to talk to her. When she got home she sat on her couch thinking about her day, and her past. She looked at her phone as she had a sudden thought to called Eisen, she knew he didn't change his cell number since he knew that she would contact her one day when she was ready.

Rohann got up and picked the wireless phone up and dialed Eisen's number. When he did pick up with his same silly phrase, "Eisen of the Black Rose what's up, and who's this, if you're from the party last night and I gave my number obviously because your one of the few I thought was cute."

"Eisen…It's me…" Rohann cautiously said. Rohann could hear some crashing noises and could tell that Eisen had been doing something and was surprised at her calling.

"Rohann, Oh man, how are you, where are you, are you still mad at me?" he asked quickly having missed his old friend. Rohann sighed as she listen to Eisen ask those questions.

"I'm well, I can't tell you where I live, and yes I'm slightly still mad at you." She answered as she tried her best to not get carried away with him. Rohann always couldn't stay mad at Eisen, that's why she left, she knew that she wouldn't be able to stay mad at him unless she was away from him.

"Rohann… I miss you… please… come back to the Black Roses… it's not the same without you." Eisen said softly on the other side.

Rohann sighed as she shook her head as she said, "You know I can't do that Eisen, It's just not the same without Kira." Even after today Rohann still thought of Kira as her one true leader and if Kira wasn't there then she wasn't either.

"That Bitch is no good as a leader, I mean Ryuu is so much better, he just broke Kira the other day, should've seen her Rohann, she was beggin for Ryuu to stop, Kira just isn't the leader we all know and grew up with." Eisen said laughing as he remembered the scene

Rohann wondered what did he meant by Kira being broken, Kira looked fine today when she had seen her, heck she looked like when they first started Black Rose, determined and ready to face the entire world for her the group.

"Come on Rohann, come back, you can come help us destroy this wannabe girl group that Kira became in charge of, their so weak and helpless without Kira, totally pathetic like girls should be." Eisen laughed even more as he thought of the Dark Angels that hid away after seeing Kira shatter.

Rohann's eyes harden and she glared at the wall imagining Eisen was there. "Eisen… I guess it was a mistake to have called you…" she said before hanging up and pulling her phone cord out of the wall jack to make sure she wouldn't get any calls.

Now she understood why Kira had said she wasn't trying to get back into The Black Rose and was trying to let it rest to peace. The Black Roses that she knew back then had become different, even Eisen her childhood friend had become more incompetent. How dare he discriminate a bunch of girls just for being females!

Rohann quickly ran over to her work apron and grabbed the envelope that Kira had left her, ripping it open to read the letter that was inside.

"_**Dear Rohann,**_

_** I know you'll be upset at me at first, but that's okay, that's how you are, but I believe you'll know the right decision as soon as you hear the truth. Eisen is with The Black Rose, Ryuu as leader, and well they've all changed. When I had left The Black Rose I had been traveling trying to find my place in the world, recently I found it in a group called The Dark Angels, an all girl gang, and well I am happy. I had recently helped them become the best but with that the Rivaling gang, some friends and family of the dark angels, became angry, since we did beat them pretty badly. The rivaling gang, The Dark Daggers, were feeling threatened by the girls, and they decided to attack the source of power for the girls, me. **_

_** They had called Ryuu and the others, and they had shattered what remaining sanity I had. I was broken Rohann, I just couldn't get away from the past that haunted me. but I'm back, and I've put the past behind me, I'm looking onto better things, I'm going to stay true to myself! I have to be the strength for these girls Rohann, just like I had been the strength for you and the others, it's my only way that I can stand on my own, that's what my heart is telling me**_

_**The Dark Daggers and The Black Rose have an alliance, and they are planning on destroying what I had made with the Dark Angels, but I won't allow them to get it without a fight. Rohann I need you, these girls need you. I know I'm asking much from you, but I want to lay The Black Rose to sleep, Ryuu has corrupted it too much. He wants so badly to surpass what I had built for the Black Rose that he doesn't know he has corrupted it to the point that The Black Roses are actually dead, what he has created is entirely different and horrid. Please I'm asking you as a friend Rohann… Please join me. When you are ready please call me xxx-xxx-xxxx **_

_**I'm leaving the day after I give you this letter, so please, don't be late.**_

_** Sincerely,**_

_** Kira"**_

Rohann teared up lightly as she was upset at herself, she should have listened to Kira more. Kira was trying to ask Rohann for help and Rohann could only think about the past.

Kira had broken through her faults in the past and was now heading towards something greater, but had stopped to get Rohann so that she wasn't left behind.

Rohann quickly made a grab for her cell and dialed the number that was on the letter. She knew that her place was with Kira, as a friend and loyal member, she would not leave Kira to fend for her own, she'd make sure that she'd be there to help her anyway she could possibly can.

-The next day-

Kira and Scar had come to the address that Rohann had given them and was at her door. Rohann smiled as she opened the door to see her two friends.

"Hey guys, it's good to see you." She said as she hugged both "I'm so sorry… I should've listen before assuming." She still held them in her arms as she apologized.

Kira smiled softly as she patted Rohann's back while Scar patted her head. "no need to apologize Rohann, we know how you are." Kira said as Rohann pulled back and nodded before she made a grab for her bag. "Let's not waste any time, we have lots of work to do." She said as she handed Scar and Kira a few bags.

She had packed everything she needed yesterday, and had call work to tell them she quit. She was going to keep paying for the apartment so that later on she could go back to living in the small place, since she did fall in love with over the years.

Kira and Scar agreed with Rohann and head out with her to make their flight back home in time to meet up with Ayame and Sakuno.

When they had all finally met up everyone had done their greetings and were now heading back to The Dark Angel's mansion. As they walked into the huge mansion Sakuno and Rohann were amazed.

"Girls we're home!" Kira called out hearing thundering footsteps almost immediately. The Dark Angels came crashing out of control crying out all at once, "Kira!"

Kira giggled with Ayame face palming and Scar sighing lightly. "You guys okay?" Kira asked as the girls got up and adjusted themselves as they saw they had two new people. "Yea we'll be fine, who are they?" Hilary asked as she looked over at Rohann and Sakuno.

Kira smiled as she went in-between Rohann and Sakuno before introducing them. "This is Rohann, and Sakuno, Rohann was the brains of all of The Black Rose's plans, she'll be teaming up with Emily in control, Sakuno, she was the combat expert in The Black Rose, she'll be doing the training for everyone with Scar from now on." Kira had said smiling at The Dark Angels. The Dark angels quickly welcomed the new girls warmly and kindly as they did with Kira and the others.

The girls decided to sit down and really get to know each other properly since they were all going to work together and had only met just now. "So Sakuno and Rohann what are your thoughts on the situation with The Black Rose." Emily asked when they all had sat down for some tea and snacks around the living room.

Sakuno smiled as she began to answer first, "I was glad that Kira had asked for my help and I didn't really care that it was against The Black Rose, I will always be grateful to Kira, and I owe her a lot for what she did for me in the past, so I decided I'd stand by her again against The Black Rose."

Rohann took a sip of her tea before answering, "I'm piss, The Black Rose is corrupted with Ryuu's stupidity, he's destroying what Kira had made, and I decided to help Kira put it to rest before he completely destroys it, Kira has always done her best, that's why she was able to save me and guide me to greater things." Rohann smiled over at Kira who smiled at her. "She's actually doing something amazing with you girls and she came and got me not wanting me to miss out, I'm glad she did, cause now, we can show the boys what we got, both those stupid Dark Daggers and Black Rose."

Rohann got a few cheers and nods from everyone. "heh I knew getting you guys was a right choice," Kira said getting everyone's attention. "But we're not in the green zone yet girls, we still have two more to go."

Kira threw two folders on the coffee table for everyone to see. "And the other two won't be so easy." Everyone looked at the folder of a profile of two girls that Kira and the other female Black Roses knew. Avaline Evian, and Tomoyo. Everyone looked at the location they were located and were last seen.

Last seen with… The Black Rose.

Everyone turned to Kira who had no emotions for them to read. "We'll have to work even harder to get anywhere near them to talk to them, without the other Black Rose members knowing."

* * *

GASP!

Man D: What Will Kira DOOOOOOOOO!

:3 so I need some help ^^ I'm running out of ideas and wondered if the readers could help me with some ideas on how the girls should get the other two girls to talk to them and try to convince them to leave the Black Roses and to join the Dark Angels!

PLZ! XD if you guys want the story to go on pitch some ideas to me! :3 I take every idea as a creative way to figure out something! And as a reward :D I TYPE OUT THE CHAPTERS FASTER FOR EVERYONE! XD

I had something, and had written it down, T^T but I forgot my notebook when I went on my long vacation…. so technically it's lost! XD can't remember what I wrote so I need to get some new ideas!


End file.
